Their heritage and love
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: I uploaded this story before, no one read it. I thought I'd upload it again. This is a Luke and Leia/Han story. Read my author's note.


Their heritage and love.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this, this is all Georgelucasfilms.ltd's.  
  
Authors note: I took great liberties with this story; so if u don't like that kinda stuff, please don't read this. Please don't review about the fact that it I take a leap with the 'heritage' part. We haven't seen Episode II or III yet, besides it was just more fun to write this way. Yes, Callista is in here, but hers isn't the most important role, so if you are not a Callista fan just substitute her name for the person's with whom you think Luke should be.  
  
Happens during Trouble on Cloud City, right in the beginning when Jaina and Tenel Ka are feeling rebuffed by Jacen and Zekk.  
  
"Leia, I think you'd better do some woman talk with Tenel Ka and Jaina." Han Solo said to his wife Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, who was using the rare free time to relax with her husband, who had just come back from the communication room after talking to her brother, Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Why." Leia asked, curiously.  
  
Han broke out laughing, "Luke was surprised we didn't see it earlier, turns out Tenel Ka and Jacen…you get it, and Jaina and Zekk. Our kids our growing up so fast, they are only 16. Everything was fine, then fine and dandy Anja comes into the picture, and she steals the guys' attention."  
  
Leia frowned, "and Luke says this has been going on since when? Not Anja but the little…thing between the friends,"  
  
Han shrugged, getting his laughter under control, "Ask your brother."  
  
Leia opened a line to Luke. "You didn't know." Luke said, frowning, after Leia posed the question to him.  
  
Leia put her hands on her hips, "No."  
  
"Well, I noticed it about the time of your birthday, two years ago."  
  
"Two years?!"  
  
"Well, yes. I have been keeping an eye, though. No broken hearts…or excessive closeness, or exclusions. Until now, Leia, I don't know what to say to Jaina or Tenel Ka. Or to Jacen or Zekk for that matter, or Anja. The girls, Jaina and Tenel Ka, have been really downcast, as of today, even more so. I was thinking of maybe confronting Tenel and Jaina and talking with them…Jaina might confide, but Tenel Ka won't."  
  
Leia was fuming, "How could my son do this? Haven't I taught him better? I should come to Yavin 4 and teach him the lesson of his life."  
  
"Leia, sister dear. That isn't the way to go. It should be Jacen and Zekk's own decision." Luke said, hinting something at his sister, normally he would've said it straight out, but this wasn't one of those things you could say straight out…besides, he was a guy, he wasn't hundred percent sure which method would work best.  
  
Leia got the hint, "You are right, I should be a mother, I'll come to Yavin and teach Tenel and Jaina how the game is played. Watch out Jacen and Zekk."  
  
Luke suppressed giggles, his twin may have learnt diplomacy but she'd never cease to label everything in battle terms. "You know, you might just want to bring your husband along and prove to HIM how the game is played," Luke said, mischievously, he loved to get Han the icy look from Leia, and get him in trouble, though not serious trouble. Han was his buddy, but still…. and Han had just given him the perfect opening, "he is laughing at you from behind."  
  
Han couldn't stop the laughter in time. Leia hit him with her iciest glare, the one that was as cold as the glaciers on Hoth. "I will show you, nerf-herder." She said, furiously, "I need to go shopping to pick stuff up for Tenel Ka, Jaina, and myself." Then she turned to Luke; "We will arrive at Yavin this afternoon. Listen, take Jaina and Tenel Ka and do some…exercises with them. Then see how it goes."  
  
Luke understood, if Jaina and Tenel looked really upset, comfort them otherwise leave it. Luke and his sister conversed through their 'connection' for a few minutes, see Luke told Leia stuff he told no one else, and Leia responded to those secrets. She told no one else, but helped him. Leia alone knew the pain he had been experiencing for 13 years, the feeling of not being needed. Leia knew it was foolish, she needed Luke, and she also knew his pain. She made sure she told Luke she needed him every time they talked. She was afraid he would do something drastic otherwise. She knew if this pain got worse, she'd have to tell Jaina and Jacen and Anakin to keep an eye on him. Leia loved her brother with all her heart. They'd made up for lost time, as best they could, but they'd made up. They'd done it by making a pact. Every 3 weeks they'd let each other inside their brains, with full permission and orders to read all their thoughts, except for the secrets other people told them, what Han told Leia was completely secret, unless it was something that could be shared. This way they knew everything about each other. The first time they'd sat there for 5 hrs. It helped Leia so much; she hadn't been able to fully understand her brother before, with all his Jedi stuff. She now felt very close to him, indeed, now it was not only a biological relationship, but also one of the hearts. Leia and Luke hadn't told anyone else of this pact, not even Han. Leia was afraid he'd laugh and call them crazy. Han had seen a lot of the world, it jaded him, this cover was melting, but wasn't completely gone. Han had never understood Leia's need to be close to her brother, and understand him. Leia sighed, for a while Luke had thrown himself so much into his work that he hadn't had time to remember his pain over Callista leaving him, but now… the pain was coming back full-fledged.  
  
Leia also remembered Callista. She knew Callista loved Luke with all her heart, but she was afraid that if she had stayed with Luke, especially since he was at a Jedi academy, she would feel the pain over her lost Jedi powers, and join the dark side. Leia hoped, that by some miracle she'd regain her Jedi powers and return to Luke. Leia had never seen Luke happier, then when he was with Callista. The pairing had been excellent. "Hey," Han's voice broke through her thoughts and brought her to the present, "where are you, your worshipfulness."  
  
"Just thinking." Leia said, dreamily.  
  
Han took her hands in his, and said, "It would be wishful thinking to think that you were thinking about this young man."  
  
"Very funny, Han Solo." Leia said, dryly. She put her arms around her husband's neck and drew him closer, "For some odd reason I seem to be in love with you."  
  
Han put his arms around his wife and drew her closer, "Its mutual."  
  
************************************************************************ "I can't believe it." Jaina grumbled, "ANOTHER DAY with Jacen and Zekk spending all their time with Anja."  
  
Lowbacca growl-barked, "Master Lowbacca wishes to say that he has tried to befriend Mistress Anja but has been rebuffed." Em-teedee  
  
"Same has happened to me." Tenel commented.  
  
"Same here." Jaina said.  
  
Jaina bit her lip she was close to tears. She missed the old days of friendship. She missed Zekk and Jacen. She hated to admit it…she was jealous. She couldn't be sure if Tenel was too.  
  
Lowbacca barked, "Master Lowbacca wonders why Masters Jacen and Zekk are spending so little time with us."  
  
Jaina couldn't answer, she was too choked up, but Tenel chimed, "it is their choice, not ours. Lets make the best of OUR time and join Raynar and Lusa at the waterfall."  
  
Jaina again couldn't tell if the warrior-girl was jealous. "Lets go." She said, agreeing.  
  
The group met up with Raynar and Lusa and had a good time. But then, Jaina started thinking of Zekk. Zekk and Jaina always raced each other and they'd had a good time. Jaina knew she was going to cry. "Friend Jaina, what is the matter."? Tenel Ka asked, concerned.  
  
Just then Luke Skywalker came up. He assessed the situation in a glance, "Jaina, Tenel, would you like to do some exercises with me." He asked, seeing that he'd been right, Jaina and Tenel were miserable.  
  
"Sure." Tenel said, grateful for the distraction from thinking about how less time Jacen was spending with her. Along with Zekk, of course, but her primary thoughts were on Jacen.  
  
"Of course, Uncle Luke."  
  
Jaina and Tenel headed with Luke Skywalker, and they were half way down the path when Tenel noticed that it was the long way to the great temple. "Master Skywalker," Tenel said, hesitantly, "we are headed by the long way."  
  
Luke smiled, "Yes, we need to talk, so I brought you this way."  
  
"What about, Master Skywalker."  
  
Luke hesitated, he wasn't sure whether or not to let Leia handle it completely. "You both have been depressed lately." He said, at last, "I wanted to discuss that and its cause with you."  
  
Jaina and Tenel stared at the Jedi master; they were surprised that he had noticed. He saw their surprise and gave them a small smile, "Don't looked so shocked. Listen, I have a surprise that might help you out here, but it won't arrive until afternoon." Luke decided to be upfront, "I have seen…and felt the friendships being torn apart by the, ah, looks of Anja Gallandro."  
  
Jaina felt her lips tremble even more, she found herself in her Uncle's arms, sobbing.  
  
Luke smoothed Jaina's hair, "It's all right, let it out."  
  
A moment later, Tenel found herself in her Master Skywalker's arms, sobbing, as well. Luke smoothed Tenel's hair as well.  
  
A few minutes later Tenel pulled away, embarrassed, it wasn't her custom to show emotions, especially in front of the great Jedi Master? Master Skywalker seemed to see the flow of her thought and looked up and reassured her, "It is all right."  
  
Jaina stayed there, sobbing, for a few more minutes. Then she was fine.  
  
"Here," Luke said, gently, to both girls, "lets go to the temple. We will do some relaxing exercises and then soon the surprise will arrive, and I daresay the surprise will make this pain go away. You know the best way to relieve pain is to talk about it, I am saying that from experience."  
  
They all headed toward the great temple. Luke took them to his private office. He knelt in front of R2-D2, "Artoo, can you make sure that no one enters. Go tell Tionne to take the lesson today. Also tell her that Jaina and Tenel will be absent."  
  
Artoo trilled an affirmative. "Thanks." Luke said, patting the droid on the top of his head.  
  
"All right." Luke said, entering his office, and addressing his trainees. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"We are ready." Tenel Ka said, and Jaina also nodded an affirmative.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what is going on…I mean, I won't repeat it, Leia will know, but no one else. Sometimes it helps to talk it out."  
  
Tenel and Jaina exchanged a glance then started talking. They found that Luke'd been right, it DID help to talk it out and bleed off the poison. They talked for about three hours in which Luke patiently listened. Afterwards, "Well, shall we start exercises now?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes please, Master Skywalker." Tenel Ka said.  
  
Jaina nodded.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Leia entered the Coruscant mall, as she entered she felt a…well, weird presence, a mixture of familiarity and stranger. Leia automatically reached her hand to her side. She felt her lightsaber, she used to carry a blaster but many people disapproved, it gave off the wrong image, like we are still in a Rebellion not a government. But Lightsabers, well… even Leia, who sometimes missed her blaster, had to admit the aura was different, a lightsaber symbolized justice while a blaster symbolized death.  
  
Leia was alert, she felt the presence near her, as the presence came closer she pinpointed it, it was coming from a woman with brown hair, which had gold streaks…CALLISTA. Leia's heart leaped, her brother's love…in the Coruscant mall and walking toward Leia and Leia could sense her with the force, it could only mean one thing.  
  
Easy, Leia commanded herself, she may have decided not to come back to Luke, that might be what she is telling me, or maybe after being in this body for awhile the force recognizes her. Leia forced herself to stop hoping. Oh, but she had never seen Luke happier then when he was with Callista.  
  
"Leia," Callista said, as she neared Leia.  
  
"Hello Callista, it has been a very long time."  
  
"Yes, a very long time, too long if you ask me."  
  
Callista seemed uncharacteristically nervous, she was a Jedi, and fully trained, so she usually wasn't nervous.  
  
"Callista, what is it."  
  
"Leia, as you can see I have regained my powers, I did a force meditation, I said how unfair it was that I fall in love with a man who loves me and I had to leave him, and I've finally got my powers back…. but Leia, does the Jedi Master I love still love me and wait for me."  
  
Leia cracked a grin, "believe me, he does and is."  
  
Callista perked up, "Can you come with me to Yavin 4."  
  
"The coincidences pile up, I was heading there myself, come with me. We were going to knock the socks off of all the guys." Leia explained the thing her brother had told her about Jacen and Zekk and Tenel Ka and Jaina and Anja.  
  
" A love triangle, at that young an age." Callista sighed.  
  
"Yup, but now we add another, Callista you are joining the performance."  
  
Callista sighed, "All right, my re-entrance shall be dramatic."  
  
"Right on, to-be-sister-in-law." Leia linked arms with Callista and they were off.  
  
"Callista, I've got a plan, so Luke can't sense the new presence, 'cause he'll guess its you, we will have Ysalamari around you. I know it will be uncomfortable, that's why we'll have them delivered right outside the Yavin system. Oh, and another thing, Han isn't good about concealing his emotions, so I'll smuggle you into the Falcon and you'll have to stay in the back, or no, Han will be in the back. I am mad at him, and that will be his punishment, do you consent to be my copilot."  
  
"Good plan and yes." Callista whispered back.  
  
Leia made the plans, and told Han she was going to pilot the Falcon with the force. Han argued, but Leia was adamant and won the argument, though Han grumbled all the way there. Chewie was on Kashyyk and would meet them at Yavin, he'd wanted to see his nephew Lowbacca anyhow.  
  
An hour later they headed for Yavin 4, at force-enhanced speeds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A couple of hours later Luke felt the arrival of the Millennium Falcon. He waited 8 minutes until he felt Leia arrive right outside. "All right, well, I think the person who can help you all is here, come on in Leia."  
  
"Mom." Jaina said, gaping, as Leia entered.  
  
"Of course, Luke did the wise thing and called me when he saw matters get to this stage. I don't know why I didn't see this all brewing. You are having some guy trouble, well, as my Aunt Rainier would say," Leia's eyes filled with tears, briefly, before she went to happier topics, "a girl always has a weapon, her inner beauty, you just have to show it. I know this is superficial, and everything but it works! Make yourself look beautiful. I've put up some arrangements, and tonight there will be a party at the Jedi academy and the three of us will look our best in a new and COMPLETELY feminine look." Leia put her hand on her daughter's and daughter's friend's shoulders, "how does that sound."  
  
Jaina looked up in her mother's eyes, "Fantastic."  
  
Tenel Ka picked up a sense of relief from Leia's sense. "Madame Chief of State-."  
  
"Leia." Leia interrupted firmly, she hated honorifics with close family and friends.  
  
"Leia, is there something else…"  
  
"Well there is a surprise for my dear twin brother, as well."  
  
"What." Jaina said, leaning forward, she loved being in on surprises.  
  
"Come with me, I will tell Luke that we are preparing ourselves on the Falcon."  
  
Jaina and Tenel Ka followed.  
  
"Bye, Luke, remember DON'T QUESTION what Threepio and Winter do." She ordered.  
  
Leia hid a grin in that famous half-grin way of him. "Whatever you say, sister dear."  
  
"Good, you are learning, now if you could just teach Han this…" Leia shot back. Then she used the force to connect their minds, and Luke trusted his sister so implicitly that he let her. "I love you, Luke." She whispered to him through the force.  
  
"I love you, too." Luke whispered back, through the force "Remember, never feel you have no one to talk to, or confide in, this ear and mind are always there for you."  
  
Leia was touched; she knew it was sincere, as you can't lie through this venue of communication as you are touching each other's minds.  
  
But as she touched Luke's mind she saw something dark brooding there. "Uh. Jaina, Tenel Ka, why don't you go ahead aboard the Falcon. Jaina, if you want to see your father he is in the guest quarters. Listen, if you decide to come to the Falcon later, do a three-pronged knock, there are Ysalamari, so we won't be able to sense you guys." Leia said, after throwing the details of Callista and Luke, well some of the details, at Tenel Ka and Jaina through the mind.  
  
"Okay, we are gone." Jaina said, giving her mother and uncle kisses on the cheek as she left.  
  
Tenel Ka followed Jaina, "Where do you want to go." Jaina asked.  
  
"Let us first go meet Callista, your father would probably get suspicious if you left in a hurry, so if we saw him first we wouldn't get to see Callista."  
  
"But, then if mom calls us away he'd get suspicious and Callista will most probably help mom." Jaina pointed out.  
  
"This is also a fact. Lets go see your father first."  
  
After the girls were out of earshot Leia put her hands on her hips, "All right, Luke, what in the name of the force is up."  
  
Luke turned away from his sister, "Leia, I feel so useless." Luke's voice broke.  
  
Leia made her voice gentle, she turned Luke towards her, "As long as I am living, you are not useless. I need you."  
  
Luke fell into his sister's arms, where he broke out crying. Leia stroked his hair. "It's okay." She said.  
  
Three minutes later, he stopped crying. "So, Leia, last I heard, you and Han, were having an argument."  
  
Leia made a face, "Oh, the usual, after the end of your call we were fine, then a little while later we kinda…had a talk."  
  
"Leia." Luke said, in a firm voice, that was not it, he could tell. He could feel her lower lip trembling.  
  
"Oh, Luke." Now it was Leia's turn to go into the other twin's arms and sob.  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Why did Han marry me? I mean, marrying me roped him into all this diplomacy stuff. Plus, I am hardly ever around."  
  
"Maybe, because this particular nerf-herder loves you." Luke answered; he knew his twin was really feeling bad because of all the work she had to do and how little time she spent with her husband.  
  
" You are right," Leia said, brightening, "And tonight I'll knock his socks off."  
  
"You will." Luke assured her, giving her a smile.  
  
"All right, so lets separate. I know you have a lesson in a little bit, and I'll get the girls ready. Inform your trainee's that tonight there will be a party at the Jedi Academy, formal. Tell all the girls to come to the Falcon, with their formal wear, jewelry, and make up in 30 min. if they want help. Remind them that the party begins in three hours, and two and half hours is really pushing it."  
  
Luke snapped his fingers, "Done." Then he gave his sister a mischievous smile, "Have fun, sister dear."  
  
Leia made a face at him, the face that made her look, for the entire world like a seven-year-old, "Very funny, brother dear."  
  
Luke laughed, and Leia walked over and gave him a huge hug. "Love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Then Luke cocked his head, "How can two and a half hours be pushing it."  
  
Leia gave him a mock-exasperated look, "Look, brother dear, it is close to impossible to make yourself look formal in two hours. You are lucky, you were one garb to a lot of events and have a good reason, but the rest of us aren't that lucky."  
  
Luke broke out laughing, and a minute later Leia couldn't hold it in, anymore and joined him. "I had better go." Leia said, calming down.  
  
Leia went to the Falcon, "Well, the first dice is cast." Leia said to Callista.  
  
"Are you still mad at Han."  
  
"Kind of. It is…well, more like I am mad at myself for not spending enough time with him out of diplomatic events."  
  
"Ah." Callista said, "Do you think this will work."  
  
"I am positive." Leia said, "are the Ysalamari bothering you, a lot."  
  
"No, it's actually a good chance for an exercise." Callista said.  
  
Leia shook her head, "You and Luke are so alike."  
  
Callista shrugged her shoulders, "Probably because we have both been trained as Jedi."  
  
"Probably." Leia answered, doubtfully.  
  
Before they could debate the topic anymore, Jaina and Tenel Ka knocked on the hull of the Falcon. Leia went and opened the door. "Callista, this is Tenel Ka Chume'djo, Princess and Heir Apparent to the Hapes Cluster, and Great-granddaughter of Augwynne Djo of Dathomir. Tenel Ka, this is Callista. Jedi Knight. I know you know, Jaina, Callista, but I am not sure if you remember Callista, Jaina."  
  
Jaina searched her memory, and then she had one, when she was very little…"You were the person who sung the lullaby about the queen."  
  
Callista's voice turned wistful "Yeah that is my favorite one."  
  
"All right, ladies, we have a job here, organize the fanciest party the New Republic has seen." Leia said, in a business like voice, "Winter and Threepio are getting the Great Hall ready along with the Dining Area. In the meantime we need to set up an adequate dressing room."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jaina said, giving her mother a mock salute.  
  
"You little…" Leia said, playfully. She ran after her daughter, who squealed and ran away.  
  
Both mother and daughter ended up laughing two minutes later. "All right." Callista said, mock sternly, "We have a lot of work to do, and we need to start."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mother and daughter quipped.  
  
Tenel Ka rolled her eyes. "All right, first order of business, Tenel Ka, and Jaina go into the dressing rooms and try the outfits on. In the meantime Leia and I shall set up the vanity table."  
  
"Tenel Ka, your dress is the one on the left most peg, Jaina yours is the one next to mine, and mine is right next to Tenel Ka's." Leia said.  
  
Jaina and Tenel Ka obediently got their dresses and went and put them on. Both the girls put on the dresses, to find that they fit perfectly. "Friend Jaina, are you ready to go out."  
  
"Yes, are you."  
  
"Same here shall we."  
  
Both girls stepped out of the dressing rooms, "Ta da." Jaina announced, twirling around.  
  
"Gorgeous." Leia said, assessing both the girls.  
  
"Yeah, they'll overshadow everyone else." Callista said.  
  
Jaina blushed, turning a deep crimson. Tenel Ka was able to restrain the color from seeping into her cheeks, though.  
  
"All right, but may we use the refresher units before we stay in these outfits for the evening." Jaina asked.  
  
"Of course." Leia said, pointing them out.  
  
Tenel Ka was internally grateful to Jaina for bringing that up.  
  
After the girls went into the refresher units Leia and Callista decided to start getting ready, after all, later they may have to go around and do everyone else's hair, make up, and jewelry.  
  
Both of them had already used the refresher units before landing on Yavin, so they were ready to go. "Race you to the dressing rooms." Leia said.  
  
"You are on." Callista answered.  
  
Naturally, Callista, with her Jedi training won. It took Leia about a minute to get into her dress. "Leia, help." Callista yelped from her dressing room, "I am all tangled up."  
  
Leia hurried into the dressing room next to hers. She broke out laughing. They'd decided Callista needed to wear the dress that had a lot of straps, and Callista had gotten the straps all tangled.  
  
Callista glared at Leia, "Just help and get me out of here."  
  
Leia obeyed. Two minutes later all the straps where in the right place, and Callista looked like a shimmering beauty queen. "Callista," Leia said, seriously, "Luke will have to be blind to be able not to notice how beautiful you look."  
  
Callista blushed. "Thank you."  
  
Just then a knock came on the hull of the falcon. "It might be Han or Luke." Leia said, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Or it might be some of the female trainees at the academy." Callista said, reasonably.  
  
"Who is it." Leia called.  
  
"Tionne, Tahiri, Lusa, and some of the other female trainees at the academy." Tionne called.  
  
"Come on in." Leia said, opening the door.  
  
"Thank you, SOOO much. None of us are good at hair or any other dressing up techniques." Tahiri said, "I was with the Sand People, and we didn't mess with any of this. Do I have to wear shoes."  
  
Leia and Callista laughed. "If your dress is long enough, you don't." Callista told her.  
  
Tionne, though, was looking at Callista, finally she gasped, "Callista…."  
  
"Yes, I regained my Jedi Powers. I met Leia, she told me she was coming to Yavin and arranging a big party, so we decided that that would be my reintroduction."  
  
"I take it Master Skywalker knows about none of this." Tionne said.  
  
"Yup." Leia said, then she smiled mischievously, "my brother is in for a surprise."  
  
"Why was the party organized if it wasn't because of Callista."  
  
"Oh, I asked him to. See, we knew some love triangles at the academy and we decided to fix them the old fashioned way. Plus, you are due." Leia said.  
  
"All right, as you can see some of the girls already have their dresses on, so if you want to do their hair while the rest of us put on our dresses."  
  
"Okay." Callista shrugged, "Leia, make up first, or hair."  
  
"Callista, we need two people on hair. See, we have a variety of hair colors, blond hair needs to be shined, as do white and certain shades of brown. For the other shade of brown we can go straight to styling."  
  
"Okay…so what is the plan." Callista asked.  
  
"Why don't you start shining the hair, why don't you do Tahiri's first? I'll do Lusa's. Hers will be the shortest as all she needs is a little curling."  
  
Lusa sat in front of Leia. "The outfit looks nice." Leia commented as she started brushing Lusa's hair, being careful to go around her horns.  
  
"Thanks, it is a family heirloom."  
  
Leia, from her time as Princess of Alderaan where it was insisted that your hair be perfect, as well, the House Organa was known for that, along with its reputation of justice, was a professional at hair. Three minutes later Lusa's hair was done in an intricate hairstyle. "Wow." Lusa breathed, "thank you."  
  
"No problem." Leia said.  
  
Lusa got up, and Tionne sat in front of Leia. "Your hair is nice." Leia commented, "It will be easy to put into a beautiful hairstyle."  
  
"Thanks, hearing that from you, a hair professional, is nice."  
  
"Tionne, wear this blindfold please, and don't use the force to see what I'm doing."  
  
Tionne trusted Leia implicitly, so she put on the blindfold. "I am just curious, why?"  
  
"It's a good luck thing, so the hairstylist can feel at ease."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Leia was as quick with a brush as Luke was with a lightsaber. "Ah ha." Leia cried three minutes later, "I can still do a decent hairstyle. You can remove the blindfold now, Tionne."  
  
Tionne did and was surprised; she hadn't realized her hair could look that good. "Thank you." Tionne said, though what she really felt like saying was, this is only a decent hairstyle. "I'll stay and help with the jewelry."  
  
"Why don't you do Tahiri's. She can borrow some of mine." Leia suggested.  
  
"Come here, Tahiri." Tionne said.  
  
Tahiri shrugged and went to Tionne. It took only three minutes, because Tahiri had golden hair, and you really don't need a lot of jewelry with golden hair.  
  
Then Tenel Ka and Jaina came out of the refresher units, decked in their dresses. Tionne whistled. And Tahiri exclaimed, "You two look excellent."  
  
Leia smiled softly, "They do, don't they."  
  
"Yes, they do." Callista said, "And they'll look even better once their nice hair is done up."  
  
"Here, let me do your hair, Tenel Ka. In the meantime, Callista, do you want to see if you can get Jaina's hair to shine. Tenel Ka's hair is lighter, so the shine will just make it worse." Leia said, coming down to business, as Leia, from her time as the Princess of Alderaan was a living authority on hair designs.  
  
"This is your area of expertise." Callista said, shrugging, "Here Jaina, sit on the stool in front of the mirror."  
  
Jaina obeyed, "Just not to shiny, please."  
  
"You have dark hair shine, to a point only, is good." Leia said from where she was playing with Tenel Ka's hair.  
  
"Tenel Ka, you have nice hair, but the number of hairstyles that can be done with red hair are limited." Leia said.  
  
"Ah," Tenel Ka said, from within the blindfolds.  
  
20 minutes and 10 trials later, "Ah ha." Leia exclaimed, triumphantly, "You can remove the blindfolds now, Tenel Ka."  
  
Tenel Ka had to gasp she looked BEAUTIFUL. "Thank you." She exclaimed.  
  
Leia smiled, "No problem, it's in my job description."  
  
By the time Tenel Ka's hair had been made Jaina's had been polished.  
  
"Come Jaina, it is your turn." Leia intoned.  
  
Jaina groaned, she hated doing her hair all pretty, but she went and sat in front of her mother. It took Leia very little time to do Jaina's hair because it was so like her own. "That wasn't painful now, was it." Leia asked Jaina.  
  
"Are you done." Jaina asked through the blindfold.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I admit it, that was quick." Jaina said, reluctantly.  
  
Leia looked at the chronometer. "Oh, my gosh, we have so little time, and Callista's hair is the most important. I mean, jewelry can be done last minute, but hair can't."  
  
Callista gave Leia a wry look, "So is yours."  
  
Leia shot Callista and exasperated look, but before the argument could progress Leia heard the telltale sound of someone punching in the Falcon's door codes. Leia gasped. "Han is coming in. Hey, pass me my chief of State cloak; and everyone else please go into the dressing room. Han isn't supposed to see our outfits until the party, or hair."  
  
Everyone raced into the dressing room, but Jaina waited a moment and tossed her mom the cloak before rushing inside with the others. Leia quickly put the robe on making sure it covered every bit of her dress.  
  
Han entered 1 minute later, "Leia, sweetheart, are you still mad at me. Come on, and what is this about a party? You didn't tell me, I didn't bring the appropriate clothes." At that Han looked slightly hopeful, he hated dressing up.  
  
"Sorry Han, no luck, I brought it, it is in the closet of the guest quarters." Leia said.  
  
"Drat it." Han said, snapping his fingers, "Do you Skywalkers always have to think about everything."  
  
Leia shot Han a cool look. "Yes we do, now if you will leave so I can get ready."  
  
Han was going to protest until he saw Leia's eyes. He knew if he protested he'd get that look of hers that made him feel like he was on Hoth, besides he could tell protests would do him no good. So he quietly left.  
  
"Come on, let's get working on Callista's hair. She is going to be the star of the evening."  
  
Callista obediently sat in front of Leia and let Leia put the blindfold on her. "All right, Callista, you may be here for awhile, as your hair needs to be perfect."  
  
Jaina groaned, "We are going to be here all night."  
  
Leia shot her daughter an icy look. "No we are not."  
  
Leia quickly shined Callista's hair until it looked like spun gold. Then she put clips of Silver into it. The clips all had flowers that were carved out of Lapis Lazuli on them.  
  
"Perfect." Leia said, sighing triumphantly.  
  
Jaina came forward and looked at Callista's hair. She whistled. "Uncle Luke'll have to be blind not to notice how pretty you look."  
  
Callista smiled, "Good. Leia, can I take the blindfold off now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Callista took off the blindfold and couldn't help gasping at the transformation; Jedi Knight Callista usually didn't take time to do her hair this perfectly. Leia smiled knowingly. "Get used to it." She whispered into her hopefully-to-be-sister-in-law, "If I am your sister in law you will have to dress up like this often."  
  
Callista just smiled, "Hey, Leia, it is your turn now." She said, gesturing to the seat.  
  
Leia sat down, and picked up the brush. "Uh, uh." Callista said, "We can do your hair."  
  
"Callista…"  
  
"No arguments, " Callista said in a firm voice, "Jaina, pull the blindfold over your mom's eyes."  
  
Jaina grinned at her mom as she obeyed. "All right, Jaina, I am not an expert like your mom, so I will need your help. Start shining her hair, and in the meantime I will help Tionne with the jewelry."  
  
Jaina shined her mother's hair with a lot of energy. In the meantime Callista was helping the remaining trainee's with their jewelry. Tionne had been working swiftly, so most of them were done and by the time Jaina was done shining Leia's hair most of the trainees' jewelry was done. "Well, I will be going now." Tionne said, waving her hand at Leia and Callista, "I will help Threepio, and Winter with the decorations."  
  
"All right. Thank you, Tionne." Leia and Callista said at the same time.  
  
Callista then went to Leia and began to twist her hair. "Hey, Jaina, pull up that Vid. clip of the ceremony after the Battle of Yavin, your mom's hair looked awesome there. We should copy that hairstyle."  
  
"All right." Jaina knew her father kept the clip aboard the Falcon. She hurried and got it out and pulled it up.  
  
It took Callista about 7 minutes, but she got the hairstyle right, with a couple of her own flourishes. "All right, Leia, you can remove the blindfold now, we are done."  
  
Leia removed her blindfold and smiled. She had been planning to do a new hairstyle, but this was a good one as well. "Thank you."  
  
"All right, lets get our jewelry done, then we can help with the decoration." Tenel Ka said, speaking up.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Leia quickly fixed her jewelry and make up, she had done it so many times that it took her only a few minutes to get the pendant in the middle and her lipstick and blush to the right color. The necklace was an heirloom from her real mother, Amidala, Queen of Naboo, who was long since dead. Amidala loved Luke and Leia greatly, and Leia knew her mother was watching as Leia fixed Luke's love life. Amidala had been given a lot of leeway in what she could talk to her kids about in their life, but had been ordered by the Jedi Council, which still convened though everyone on it was dead, not to interfere with their decisions about life and death. Amidala had not been very pleased, but she had abided by the decision, mainly because they could cut her visits to her kids completely. "That is a pretty necklace, mom. Where did you get it." Jaina asked, touching the pendant.  
  
"Someone I know gave it to me." Leia hated not telling her kids about their real grandmother, but Amidala still felt guilty about something which wasn't her fault, that Anakin had fallen to the dark side and the Empire had taken over, so she had beseeched Luke and Leia not to tell anyone about her. Luke and Leia had agreed, and they'd met secretly with their mother very often. It was wonderful for the twins and their mother; they got the childhood and parenthood all three had missed. Leia had had more parental love than Luke from Bail Organa and his wife, but still it had not been the same. There was no sham, or wall within Luke, Leia and Amidala, when they were together they were inside, and loved for who they were not an image of the person.  
  
"Ah." Jaina said.  
  
Leia then quickly moved and fixed Jaina and Tenel Ka's jewelry and make up. "You girls look perfect." Leia said.  
  
"Thank you, Leia."  
  
"Thank you, mom. Listen, I am going to help Winter and Threepio set up the Great Hall, want to come, Tenel Ka?" Jaina said  
  
"Sure." Tenel Ka shrugged.  
  
The two girls raced to the Great Hall where Winter set them to work immediately, beside their Uncle who had come to help.  
  
Meanwhile- Leia did the last touches on Callista's face. "Wow." Leia sighed. "You are going to be the center of attention."  
  
"Thanks to you."  
  
"No thanks, required."  
  
Leia and Callista gave each other a hug. Both wanted something to transpire that night, Luke and Callista's marriage. But both of them wanted it for different reasons, Leia wanted it so her brother could be happy again, and Callista wanted it because she loved Luke. "Let's go see what a mess Threepio made out of the Great Hall." Callista suggested.  
  
"Yes, lets, except I'll scout out the area first, to see if Luke is there."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Leia went inside the Great Hall. "Hey, Luke." She called, seeing her brother was there.  
  
He gave her a big smile and came over to her, "Hey, Leia."  
  
Leia gave her brother a huge hug. "I love you, Luke." She whispered into his chest. She couldn't say it enough. She wanted to make sure her brother knew that fact, that she loved him with all of her heart.  
  
"I love you too, Leia." Luke said.  
  
"We are THE twins." Leia said.  
  
Luke laughed, it was something Leia and Luke had been saying for a while, that they were THE twins of the galaxy.  
  
"That is right." Amidala said, appearing in partial apparition mode, which meant only Luke and Leia could see her or here her.  
  
"Hey mom." Luke and Leia said, after quickly making sure no one was close enough to here.  
  
Amidala put her hands on her kids' shoulders. "I have to go in about 2 minutes, but I just wanted to tell both of you that I love you. Leia, that necklace looks better on you then it could ever have on me."  
  
"We love you too." Luke and Leia chorused at the same time.  
  
"But, mom, you were prettier than I could ever hope to be, so I am sure that the necklace looked prettier on you."  
  
Luke had too much experience with these types of arguments to let them go on for more than 5 min. He gave both of them warning looks.  
  
"Listen, if either of you needs a break from a monotonous schedule of life, come to the hideout. It is yours now." Amidala said, remembering one reason she had come," Oh, when you two get time, come there, I have to show you your inheritance, and tell you the terms. Speaking of the inheritance-"  
  
Then Luke felt a powerful presence in the force, Master Yoda. He saw his mother stick out her tongue at something. Luke and Leia both stifled grins, they're mother could act so…. Young sometimes. "Someone says I have to go now, I will come as soon as I can."  
  
"I will be right back, I forgot something." Leia said, pulling out of his arms.  
  
Leia raced to the Falcon, "Sorry, Callista, Luke is in the Great Hall."  
  
"And we probably don't want Luke to see me at this point." Callista said  
  
'Yeah." Leia said, sympathetically.  
  
"So, how do we handle this?" Callista asked.  
  
"Well, I can send Luke on an errand to the Gemdiver station, and then we could run you inside."  
  
"Where is the Gemdiver station located?"  
  
"On Yavin, it is run by Lando, I am sure you remember him."  
  
"It is impossible not to." Callista said, dryly.  
  
Leia laughed, she knew Callista was right; it was impossible to forget Lando Calrissian. "Well, we needed to send someone to Gemdiver to get Lando, anyhow. We will just make the person Luke."  
  
"I will be right back." Leia said, exiting.  
  
"Oh, brother dear." Leia called entering the great hall.  
  
"Right her, sister dear."  
  
"I need you to run to Gemdiver and get Lando."  
  
"I am there." Luke ran out of the great hall, and onto the Shadow Chaser.  
  
Leia went back to the Falcon. "He is gone."  
  
Callista gave Leia thumbs up; she went into her allotted dressing room. "All right, I am going to take care of some last minute details, will you be fine here on your own." Leia asked Callista.  
  
"Of course. Go do what you need to."  
  
Leia left, she went and talked to Winter. "Do you have an entry song for Callista in mind." Leia asked her longtime aide and friend.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking of the lullaby that she always sang."  
  
"You have a recorded copy? I mean, I was thinking of that one and I looked all over, but I was not able to find one."  
  
Winter gave Leia a mysterious look, "I found a copy." She said, vaguely.  
  
Leia knew not to push it. "Well, that is a great entry song, do we have a recorded version of La Salle de rube." Leia asked, mentioning the song that was the first Luke and Callista had danced to, and coincidentally the same one that Leia and Han had danced to at their wedding.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So can we set that as the song for Callista and Luke's 1st dance song. We should leave about a 30 sec. Window in which Luke gets over his shock, and then play the song so he gets a cue."  
  
"Good idea, your highness."  
  
Leia had been trying for years to get Winter to call her Leia, but it didn't work. Winter, for reasons unknown to Leia, felt she had to call Leia, your highness, not even Madame Chief of State, but your highness. Leia had given up now; she hadn't been able to find a tactful way of getting Winter to change so she left it.  
  
Leia then helped with the miniscule details. She noticed, though, that somehow more work was getting done then how many people were in the room. "Mom, are you around." She whispered.  
  
"Of course." Came the reply, "I wasn't going to leave the two of you alone, now was I." Then Leia felt the powerful presence in the force again, and heard her mother use a-not-very-nice term. "They say I have to go, and I still haven't been able to-" Amidala's voice faded out.  
  
Leia laughed, she was touched by all this, that her mother would go through so much for her and Luke. From what she had heard from Obi-Wan, her mother hadn't always been this rough with language, but that The Betrayal made her slightly rougher. Obi-Wan said that she had always been headstrong and regal, then all these qualities brought upon the bad language and slightly childish aspects afterwards. According to Obi-Wan the time Amidala was spending with her kids, namely Luke and Leia, was helping take these away.  
  
An hour later Luke returned with Lando. "Luke, will you check to see if Han is ready. Sorry, I am making you run all over the place." Leia said.  
  
In reply Luke just gave his sister a smile and clasped her shoulder on the way to Han and Leia's quarters. Luke knocked on the door. "Han, old buddy, are you ready."  
  
"No! I am not going to be, either."  
  
Luke sighed, did this always have to be hard. "Han, open the door."  
  
Han reluctantly did. "Han, why are you upset."  
  
"Leia is mad at me again, plus I don't want to get dressed up."  
  
"Han, why did Leia marry you." Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Maybe it was because she loved you."  
  
"Yea, just maybe."  
  
"Well, then I don't think she is going to forget that and be mad at you forever. Maybe YOU need to make an effort to be a little more lovable, and nicer."  
  
Han thought about it. "Yeah, maybe. DO you think courting her again would work." He asked, with a glimmer in his eyes that Luke recognized.  
  
Luke sighed again; Luke knew that glimmer meant Han might go to far. Luke knew if things went sour he'd end up being the person to patch it up. But he also knew that Leia had fallen for the smug, nerf-herder who always took things too far. So maybe Luke should just let Leia and Han patch things up in their own way and just make sure both knew he was there with a shoulder to lean on. "Hey, Han, if you are going to court her again, being late and not properly dressed for a party she planned is the wrong way to go about it."  
  
"You are right, give me 10 minutes and I will be ready."  
  
Luke shook his head and exited the apartment. He waited outside, ten minutes passed, and then twenty…. "Han, are you ready." He called.  
  
"Yeah, just about." Han called back.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
5 minutes later Han exited. "How do I look." Han asked turning around so Luke could see his new outfit.  
  
Luke smiled inwardly, Han always did things to extremes, either not at all, or beyond excellent. Right now Han had his brown hair slicked down, military sashes around his waist, gold trimmings all over the place, and a cape.  
  
"If looks determined love, Leia'd be heads over heals for you right now." Luke said.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Han and Luke went out to the great hall where they found everything ready and all the males inside. "Hey, Lando." Han said, greeting his old friend.  
  
"Han, ol' buddy, you look beyond dressed up, trying to get Leia to go heads over heals again?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Won't work, buddy."  
  
"Let's see about that."  
  
Lando and Han were interrupted when Jacen came up to Han. "Hey, dad."  
  
"Jacen, my boy!" Han said, giving his son a hug, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"I am great."  
  
"That's good." Han would've said more except the music started.  
  
Back in the dressing room. "Everyone knows their roles." Leia asked.  
  
"Yes, when the music starts a tri-tone Aleina at the front walks out slowly and gracefully, followed by the line, she pauses in the middle of the hall, and the rest of the line waits 1/4th of the way into the hall, until someone asks her to dance, if no one does she leaves after a minute or two. Then the next person, and so on until the last person." One of the female trainees said.  
  
"Exactly, may the force be with us all."  
  
Then Leia took a deep breath and called Winter to start the music.  
  
It started a moment later. Aleina walked out followed by the line. Then a few minutes later it was Tenel Ka's turn, being that this was really to get her to turn Jacen's head toward her, she and the rest of the line behind her, Jaina, Leia, and Callista had remained in the room. Jaina squeezed Tenel Ka's hand. "Knock him dead." She whispered.  
  
"Thank you, Jaina my friend."  
  
Tenel Ka took a deep breath and then walked out gracefully. A minute later Jaina followed suit, after a hug from her mom and a thumbs up from Callista. A minute later it was Leia's turn. Callista winked at Leia "Knock him out."  
  
Leia laughed and winked in return. "I will definitely try."  
  
Leia walked out gracefully, and when she walked out she caught her brother's eyes. Good luck, Leia, I am always here for you. Just know that. Leia read that in her brother's eyes, and she appreciated it. She gave him a grateful smile.  
  
Then as she walked farther she saw Han, oh he looked awe striking, and Leia loved the look in his eyes. "Oh I love you, Han. You are, other than my brother and sons, the nicest guy around. You care for me, will you always be my loving husband." She thought. Then she saw his clothing, this was how Leia was, she saw the superficial stuff last. She thought he looked dashing. I am the luckiest woman alive, nice and good-looking all together.  
  
At the same time Han was thinking about Leia. "Oh, she is sooooo pretty, and nice. I love her. Never mind about pretty, she is looking gorgeous. Plus, she is sooooo cool. Will she continue to be my loving wife? I am the luckiest man living. I got a great woman." He thought. He took a deep breath.  
  
He walked up to Leia with a Solo-smile on his face. "Hey," He said grabbing her hand, "will you dance with me."  
  
"Of course, Han." Leia said calmly, though her insides where melting at that smile of Han's.  
  
"Thank you." Han took Leia's hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Han took Leia in his arms as a dance was struck up. She felt herself close to her husband. As she danced with him (they'd planned a few dancing refrains before Callista made her entrance) she craned her neck and saw, with amusement, that the plan had actually worked, and Jacen was dancing with Tenel Ka, and Jaina with Zekk. Just then Leia caught Winter's eye. She straightened and the music started. Luke looked puzzled, he looked at Leia, but she only winked. Luke shook his head at her. But then he paid attention to the music, and Leia saw him squeeze his eyes together in pain. "Poor kid, why did you choose that song? It reminds him of Callista." Han said.  
  
Leia gave Han a mischievous grin. "Trust me, his pain will be only momentary."  
  
As if on cue Callista appeared. "Hey, brother dear, open your eyes." Leia shouted to her brother as Han and every other male in the room who knew about Luke and Callista gasped.  
  
Luke pried his eyes open, and he blinked twice at Callista and did something he hadn't done in awhile and acted like the gawky-farm boy he had once been and stared. Two minutes later, as Callista paused in the center he composed himself. He went, bowed to her. "May I have the honor of a dance."  
  
"Of course." Callista said, extending her hand.  
  
Winter winked at Leia and La Salle de rube started playing. Luke and Callista danced, oblivious to the fact that every eye in the room was on them, oblivious to everything but the other person's eyes.  
  
After La Salle Rube, when the next song was going to come on, a voice boomed. "Leuke, to the Justice, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW."  
  
Leia and Luke smiled at each other, they both knew that it was their mom, and she was dead serious. "Coming." They said, back.  
  
"Master Skywalker, a red oblong ship with Old Republic and Nabooan dynasty markings is in the Yavin atmospheric range." Kyp, who was monitoring the radio signals, said.  
  
That was the Justice. "Let it land." Luke said.  
  
"Okay." Kyp said, shrugging.  
  
"We'll be right back." Leia said, and then she and Luke sprinted off.  
  
They waited patiently for the Justice to land. "What did we do?" Luke asked his sister.  
  
"No clue, it has to be something though."  
  
The Justice landed a moment later. "What did you guys do now." Leia and Luke's mom's best friend's daughter, Faren, said exasperated. She hated watching Leia and Luke get in trouble.  
  
"We have no idea." Luke answered, "Just let us in will ya, we'll find out then." Luke said, mock angrily.  
  
Faren let Luke and Leia in. "Now, young lady, and young man, can you figure out what you did." Amidala said, appearing.  
  
"No." They both said, frankly.  
  
"Luke, first of all, gets out of that Jedi cloak. It is all right to be out of 'uniform' once in awhile. Leia, we need you also to get a little more dressed up. Get this man wrapped around your fingers. Actually, the real reason I called you up here was so that Luke can get all the proper stuff for a proper Nubian proposal. Also, the other real reason is the night Luke proposes was the night we announced our little secret. So, Luke, are you planning to propose tonight." Amidala asked.  
  
They all heard the engines prepping up. "We are going to the HO [hideout]." Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, where else can we get the proper stuff for a Nubian proposal."  
  
"Luke, mom is right. Are you planning to propose?" Leia asked.  
  
"Yes." Luke sighed, "I don't want to lose her again."  
  
Leia had a smile on her face. "I knew it! You really do love her."  
  
"Of course he does." Amidala said, taking her son in her lap. "Why else would I be getting ready for a proposal."  
  
"So what exactly is a Nubian proposal like." Luke asked.  
  
"Well, it is much more elaborate than normal proposal. You take a ring from the family vault, and a piece of jewelry and kneel on your knee, take her hand and tell her how much you love her, sincerely, and tell her you'd like to be together for eternity."  
  
"Speaking of family vaults, and Dynasties, I have located the rest of the Dynasties. They are all locked in the Imperial prison. The prison they are in was next on the lists of prisons to be emptied. So they should be free by now." Faren's mother, Rabe, and one of Amidala's best friends said.  
  
"Yea." Leia said, sadly, "The Imperials took so many people prisoner and put them in so many prisons it is taking us forever to free all of them even with all our efforts on it."  
  
"Well, so this is a very opportune time to announce the secret. As the head of the council of Dynasties and Queen, I should be the one to contact them. Then I will tell them our secret; it won't take long to re- establish the council. Then we'll announce it to the galaxy." Amidala said, "Leia, what are the comm. Codes of the ship that'll be bringing them back."  
  
"It should be the Kerranabrink, 4445456z."  
  
Amidala dialed the code. "Shuttle Kerranabrink, this is the head of the Dynastic council Amidala, I'd like to speak with the Dynasty heads."  
  
"Listen, Amidala has been long dead."  
  
"I know, I AM dead, I am an apparition. Listen; give them this personal code 544 Blaster 10. If they don't want to talk to me, I'll go away."  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
Amidala gave Leia and Luke a happy look. "At least the captain is giving the message."  
  
"I take it is a code." Luke said.  
  
"Yes, only the Dynastic heads know it."  
  
A moment later the Dynastic heads came on the system. "Your-Your majesty, we thought you were dead."  
  
"I am, I was given special Jedi Counsel permission to come and talk to my…. never mind, see if the Kerannabrink will bring you to coordinates 55, 78. That is my personal hide out."  
  
"Your majesty, we shall try."  
  
"Thank you, this is Katrina, right."  
  
"I am pleased that your majesty remembers the name."  
  
"I shall talk to you when you arrive here, we are probably running up a huge bill for the New Republic."  
  
"Talk to you later, your majesty. Good bye.'  
  
"Good bye."  
  
They broke the connection. "Well, that went well." Amidala said, relieved, she knew all to well about the superstition surrounding apparitions.  
  
"Leia, why don't you go with your brother into the vault and help him choose the jewelry." Sabe, another one of Amidala's best friends said.  
  
"Yeah, lets go, Luke."  
  
Leia and Luke went down into the vault. "So, Luke, what kind of jewelry are you looking for?" Leia asked.  
  
"Oh, a ring that symbolizes my love for her. And…. You choose what jewelry she'll like."  
  
Luke and Leia looked around in silence. "How is this for a perfect ring." Luke asked, showing Leia a ring that had 2 hearts intertwined. It was lined with rubies.  
  
"It IS perfect." Leia agreed.  
  
"Good." Luke pocketed it.  
  
"I think I got a necklace." Leia said, showing Luke a pearl necklace.  
  
"Callista's got 10 of these." Luke said.  
  
They went back to looking. "Luke, I found the perfect Necklace, bracelet, and earring set." Leia exclaimed.  
  
Luke rushed to her side, he saw in a pink velvet-lined box an intricately made necklace, with matching earrings, and a matching bracelet. "Perfect." Luke said, with satisfaction, "Thanks, Leia."  
  
Leia waved his gratitude away. "No thanks necessary."  
  
They went back up, they found their mother having tea with a group of women and men. Luke guessed, correctly, that they where the members of the different dynasties. "Were we down there that long?" Leia asked, astonished.  
  
"Yup." Amidala said, smiling. "Leia, Luke, come here. Katrina Spekletchek leader of the Trentnaboo dynasty, please meet Leia and Luke, my children."  
  
Leia curtsied and Luke bowed. Leia looked at her brother a stifled a laugh, she remembered in the early days, Luke had been SO clumsy with bows. But now Amidala had been coaching him. Katrina also gracefully got up and curtsied.  
  
Then Amidala took the time and introduced them to every dynasty member in the room, which was mostly all of them. "Well, being that I am dead I won't be able to make every council meeting, now that we've re- established it." Amidala said, dryly, "So, I'd like to name my son, Luke, as he is the oldest Nubian Dynasty member, as the official representative of the family in the Council."  
  
Luke bowed again. Leia knew he wasn't really happy about it, because he didn't have too much patience for it. "Relax, Luke, Dynastic council meetings run MUCH more smoothly then Republic Council meetings." Amidala said, noticing her son's discomfort.  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
"Well, just so all the young people in the room know (There were other 'young people' who didn't know how the Dynastic council ruled and met.) the Dynastic council votes on who shall be Queen or King of Naboo. The title is less meaningful then it is in other places, as major decisions have to be ratified by the Council. The representative to the Council should try and at least the majority of the times consult family members before coming to the meeting. Now, the sad news, Naboo has been ransacked." Katrina gave a feral smile, "The Imperials were probably trying to find the fortunes of the dynasties. But poor, poor them, they came up empty handed, as the Dynasties had taken Her majesties advice and placed the money safely in a secret place. Now as all of you know, the Nubian dynasty's representative has usually always led the council hand in hand with the monarch. So, I'd like that tradition to be placed back."  
  
Luke saw all the other dynasty leaders nodding the affirmative. "I thank you all for your faith, but I request that Dynasty leader, Katrina, lead council for a few meetings so I can get acclimated to how the council is supposed to run."  
  
"Thank you, Dynasty leader Luke, I shall accept, but only for a few meetings, then I will request that you take your ordained spot." Katrina said.  
  
Luke almost recoiled at the title Dynasty Leader, but he knew that is what he was. His mother had appointed him to the role, and he had to accept it. Luke inclined his head.  
  
"Well, Temporary Dynastic leader Katrina, I move we have a meeting right now. There is a pressing issue we must address." Dynasty leader Saran said.  
  
Katrina inclined her head. "Agreed. Your majesty, may we use one of your rooms."  
  
"Of course, I shall quickly get the conference room set up." Amidala said, disappearing. "And if the people not involved in the meeting would like, the projection room has got some vids that are old, but some that you might enjoy."  
  
Sabe, Rabe, Faren, and Leia set off as well. Luke was confused, how were the people not in the meeting supposed to find their way to the projection room. Then his questions were answered, they walked to the room as if this were their own home. "All Nubian houses are built in the same fashion." Dynastic leader Fanta of the Setnaboo whispered to him, noticing his confusion.  
  
"Ah." Luke said.  
  
Rabe returned 5 minutes later. She curtsied. "The room is set."  
  
"Thank you." Katrina said, returning the curtsy. "Dynastic leaders follow me."  
  
Everyone got into a line. Luke followed them into the conference room. He found a place marked, Nubian dynasty; it was right next to the Dynastic Council Leader's table. He stood in front of the chair. He was pleased to note that he had done the right thing. Then Katrina went to her seat. "Fellow dynastic leaders." She said somberly. "We have a sad event to mourn. The death of a fellow planet with ideals like our own. Alderaan was killed by the Evil Galactic Empire, let us hold 2 minutes of silence in commemoration of their memory."  
  
Luke inclined his head with everyone else. He had been taught, or at least he had started learning, Nubian protocol. They stood for moment of silences, to show respect. In two minutes Katrina started a prayer. "Ankh, set, far, met, Kaun. Join. Kumu."  
  
Then everyone, including Luke, who had learnt this from his mom, joined. "Sem, tem, rem. Alderaan, justice, peace, arts. Kung fu, tongue, swung. Twig swig muigi. Naboo Alderaan hamesha." They all paused for a moment, "SARE."  
  
Then the prayer was over and everyone sat. "Fellow Dynasty leaders, fellow Councilors, we have something to celebrate. First of all, Evil did NOT win, injustice did NOT win, they brave members of the Rebel Alliance made sure of that. The Empire is vanquished."  
  
Everyone cheered. "Yes. I move that we always remember Alderaan, and what it stood for. Alderaan had a lot of the same beliefs we do. Any suggestions how to commemorate Alderaan." Katrina asked.  
  
Luke took a deep breath and stood up. "Fellow Dynasty leaders, I'd like to propose a permanent empty seat at the table where the label will read, Alderaan. This will symbolize our love for the planet. Plus, we should declare a day of mourning on the day Alderaan was destroyed. We should also pass a bill called the Alderaan bill, which condemns any government that makes a super weapon. Also we should in the bill pledge never to build a super weapon ourselves."  
  
Luke was surprised to note that people were standing and applauding to Luke's suggestion. "I do not think we'll get opposition, yet I would be derelict in my duty not to give you a few moments to consult your fellow dynasty members. This would normally not happen, but as today is the first meeting, I know none of you have discussed this with family yet. I declare a recess, we shall resume in 10 minutes." Katrina banged her gavel. She stood, and everyone stood with her.  
  
Luke knew what his family's vote would be, but he still went out and consulted. "What happened." Sabe asked.  
  
"The first order of business was to find a way to commemorate Alderaan, I suggested a permanent empty seat at the table, labeled Alderaan, and an Alderaan bill that condemns any government that builds a super weapon and includes a Nubian pledge never to build one ourselves, I also suggested we have a day of mourning on the day Alderaan was destroyed." Luke said, when the entire group was together.  
  
See, Rabe, Sabe, and their immediate families were adopted by virtue of their positions as Amidala's best friends into the Nubian dynasty, but didn't hold Inheritance or Council rights through this. The only rights they held were to vote in the family meetings. Which is why they got passed over when Amidala named a Dynasty Leader.  
  
"What do you guys think." Luke asked, looking at everyone.  
  
Leia was looking away. Luke grasped her hand, through the Force, and gave it a squeeze. Sabe and Faren, who were sitting on either side of her, put an arm around her. "Luke, no one in this family would vote against the measure." Amidala said.  
  
"I know." Luke shrugged, "But my duty was to ask anyway. Any objections?"  
  
When no one responded Luke moved on. "Hey, anything you want me to bring up."  
  
"The renovation of Naboo, a shared payment plan, and an all out effort on everyone's part." Sabe's husband, Kan called out.  
  
A resounding cheer went through the room. "All right, anything else." Luke said, noting what Kan said down.  
  
"A pledge to the New Republic." Faren said, with a grin at Leia.  
  
Luke smiled at Leia. He knew she hadn't suggested it, 'cause it wouldn't have been fair, the leader of the New Republic suggesting the group pledge.  
  
"I disagree." Rabe said, getting up, with a look in Leia's direction.  
  
Luke could sense confusion from Leia, and firm resolve from Rabe. "What is your disagreement." Luke asked, calmly.  
  
"We must have the same kind of agreement we did with the Old Republic, a loose alliance and on the same terms. Otherwise… Well, it won't be the same, and we are trying to restore Naboo, maybe we could change it later when Naboo is settled again, but a loose alliance now."  
  
"I agree with the plan suggested now." Faren said, "I withdraw my old suggestion."  
  
"Any disagreements."  
  
"I'd like to void my vote on this on basis of bias." Leia said.  
  
"Any objections."  
  
When no one spoke up, Luke took the vote. "Unanimous, loose alliance."  
  
"I have to get back to the meeting now." Luke said, looking at his chronometer.  
  
Luke got up; he went to the meeting room. "Nubian Dynasty, please also state what the numbers of the votes were in the family?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Approved unanimously."  
  
"Sentnaboo?"  
  
"Approved unanimously."  
  
Katrina took the vote. "Unanimous, in favor of the bill. It goes into effect as of next meeting. Any new business?"  
  
Luke stood up. "Well, my family would like to see us reinstate the loose alliance we had with the Republic on the same conditions as before. This proposal was voted unanimously with one person sitting out, and we'd also like to propose the immediate renovations of Naboo, with every dynasty pitching in an equal share of the money and work, this was voted unanimously."  
  
"Dynasty Leader Luke, we will take the vote, but as a matter of protocol, only on matters where it is requested, like with the Alderaan bill, you state the vote within the family, or it is something like the one with the Republic, where it could be challenged as biased, do you need to say the vote within the family and even then you only need to say one vote was void on bases on bias, and you don't need to say if there was a vote at all. Now we recommend you at least get the feeling of your family, but you will not always have the time to consult them, like this vote will be taken without a recess to consult."  
  
"My apologizes on the matter of the proper protocol." Luke said.  
  
"It has been excused, as you are new. And it wasn't a major violation."  
  
"Any objections to taking a vote?" Katrina asked.  
  
When no one answered she went ahead. " A loose alliance with the old terms."  
  
"I'd like to propose an addendum." Dynasty leader Mek of the ketnaboo said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The New Republic is starved for credits, how about we give them 2,000 credits now."  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
Luke stood up. "I don't think any of you have had time to study New Republic protocol, they have to now study claims of anyone wanting to join and research there laws to make sure they don't violate the NR charter, and giving money may be looked upon as a bribe."  
  
Mek stood up again, "You are right, I was unaware of that, but we can make it clear that the money will be theirs even if they reject our claim."  
  
Sem stood up, "And if they need to study claims, we can open all our documents, and traditions to them and pledge openness."  
  
"Addendums have been noted and added." Katrina said.  
  
Katrina took the vote. "Unanimous again! I request every dynasty to pay up their share of 20 credits within 2 hrs of the meeting being adjourned."  
  
"Next bill, renovations of Naboo with everyone pitching in equal shares."  
  
"I have an objection to this bill." Dynast leader Jennica, of one of the smaller dynasties, Farnaboo, said. "Why should everyone have to pay an equal amount when some dynasties have more credits."  
  
"Because, Dynast Leader Jennica, Naboo is all of our planet. We all must work to put it back together." Kent said.  
  
"I don't disagree with that, but our resources are not sufficient to pay up as much as the bigger dynasties can!"  
  
Luke got up, "Well, pay as much as you can then. I am sure another dynasty, such as ours, will be willing to cover at least some of the excess if you honestly can't come up with the money."  
  
"If this is true, Farnaboo withdraws its objections."  
  
"Any other objections?"  
  
"Just an Addendum." Kent said. "Make it a law that the work must begin immediately, or almost immediately."  
  
Luke stood up. "Objection! I think a time perimeter should be established, but some of us have prior commitments and obligations."  
  
"Well, I am willing to concede to a time frame pretty close to now, all right with you, Dynasty Leader Luke."  
  
"How about in a week work must begin?"  
  
"4 days."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Objection withdrawn." Luke said, and he sat down.  
  
They voted. "Wow, this is nice, another unanimous vote. So in 4 days we must have workers working on Naboo."  
  
"How many workers?" Jennica asked.  
  
Luke stood up. "As you all know, the Nubian Dynasty's numbers are small at the moment, as my brother-in-law, nephews and nieces are unaware of their membership. This should change as of tonight. But I request that the numbers still be moderate. Our dynasty numbers, including Han, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, at 11 total. Leia also has a commitment to the Republic."  
  
"But, Dynasty Leader Luke, you have friends who'd be willing to help, and have the resources to hire workers to represent your dynasty."  
  
Kent stood up again. "I request that hired workers not be included as part of the quota number of people, that defeats the purpose. The purpose was to have every dynasty repairing Naboo together."  
  
"I second the motion." Luke said, he agreed completely. "And not because my dynasty doesn't want to dish out the credits. I think Dynasty Leader Kent is right; the whole purpose was to have everyone working together."  
  
"Any objections?" Katrina asked.  
  
When no one stood up. "So, hired workers aren't part of the quota. What about friends?" Katrina asked.  
  
"I think that is okay, as long as you also have members of the dynasty working. Also, you can have more than the quota working." Rachel said.  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
No one stood up.  
  
"This is going nicely and smoothly." Katrina commented, "I like it this way."  
  
"Now, how should the structures be made."  
  
"How they were before the Empire destroyed them." An old-timer, Swati, said.  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
No one stood up.  
  
"The quota?"  
  
"Naboo is a big planet, and we had a great deal of structures, 33 people per dynasty." Jennica declared. "Most dynasties have 40-60 people."  
  
Luke winced at the number, which tripled the total number of people in his dynasty. He stood up. "Our dynasty would like to request some suggestion of how we could meet that quota with 11 people in our dynasty."  
  
"Could you request some friends?" Kent asked.  
  
"I shall, but I do not know if we will get 22 more people." Luke said.  
  
"I move that the Nubian dynasty see how many people they can get and we can go from there." Swati said.  
  
"Any objections, 33 people per dynasty, and the Nubian dynasty shall report to us how many people they can get?"  
  
No one stood up.  
  
"How much money can be pooled."  
  
Luke pulled up the monetary amount in the Treasury the amount still blew him away. He was now rich. Amidala had already told Luke that the Nubian Dynasty was the richest of the Dynasties; all the Dynasties were rich by galactic standards, so Luke knew better than to suggest an amount. "20,000 credits per dynasty." One of the dynasty members said.  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
No one stood up.  
  
"Council leader, I'd like to request that this meeting be adjourned soon, my mother has already sent in the media announcement to be read in 5 hours, and we'd like to have talked to Han, the kids, and Callista before the announcement is read." Luke said standing up.  
  
"Well, I think all pressing material has been covered." Katrina said, "We know that every dynasty must turn in 2,020 credits by 2 hrs after the meeting is adjourned, 4 days from today we will all assemble on Naboo with 33 people per dynasty, and we are pledging a loose alliance with the Republic, giving 2000 credits and opening all documents and information to them."  
  
"With all due respect, we have forgotten something." Jennica said, standing.  
  
"What is that."  
  
"When are we pledging the Republic and who is going."  
  
"I suggest that 10 minutes after mom's…. uh Amidala's broadcast is finished Dynastic Council leader Katrina will be on Coruscant and pledge the Republic telling them of our offer and giving the 2000 credits." Luke said.  
  
"Wait a moment, Luke, you are the Dynastic council leader, I am simply filling in for 2 or 3 meetings so you can orient yourself. It would not be proper for me to go."  
  
"And it would not be proper for me to go, either. You are the current Dynastic Council Leader, plus, I am at the moment considered a prominent member of the Republic, so it wouldn't be proper in that way either."  
  
"He is right, it would be a conflict of interest. Maybe you could introduce yourself as temporary Dynastic Council leader." Kent said.  
  
"All right." Katrina relented, "Any objections?"  
  
No one said a word. "Then I dec-"  
  
Renn stood up. "Please, excuse my protocol, but I just remembered a matter that MUST be dealt with immediately. Who shall the credits be sent to? And where is Naboo's residence."  
  
"Dear me, that is a problem, as none of us really know where we are staying." Katrina said.  
  
Luke stood up. "If you wish, you can send your credits to Yavin 4. I shall be there for at least a bit. Council leader Katrina, if you pay the 2,000 credits right now out of your own pocket, then I will give you the money paid as soon as I see you next, maybe at the next meeting, latest?"  
  
"Thank you, I accept."  
  
Something was nagging Luke; they were forgetting something, but what. He looked down at his data pad, frowning.  
  
"Is something the matter, Dynasty leader Luke?"  
  
"Yes." Luke said, "We are forgetting something crucial, I can sense it, I just can't put my finger on what."  
  
Then Luke studied his data pad again. He saw the notation on the numbers of credits. It dawned on him. "We have forgotten the conversion rates. Old Republic credits are worth considerably more than New Republic ones." Luke said, standing up. How could he, his mom, his sister, and Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins all have missed that?  
  
"How much more." Katrina said, weakly, she was also shocked by the discovery.  
  
Luke entered the conversion rates into his own data pad. "100 new republic credits equal one Old Republic."  
  
Everyone in the room whistled. "Yes, the economy is slightly slow right now compared with the Old Republic." Luke said.  
  
"So any objections to keeping the decided credit values in Old Republic credits, meaning every dynasty owes 202,000 New Republic credits?"  
  
No one stood up. "Then the remaining money shall be divided amongst the Dynasties again." Katrina said, "and the odd credits shall make up the Council treasury. Objections?"  
  
No one stood.  
  
"This meeting is adjourned, everyone please send a temporary residence address to Yavin, and Dynasty leader Luke, if you would be so kind as to keep and compile the information, and pass it on?"  
  
Luke nodded. "The comm. Codes on Yavin are 665599, the priority code is Y.O.D.A. Just ask for me and once you give them the priority codes they will transfer it immediately."  
  
"This meeting is now adjourned."  
  
Luke raced outside. He filled everyone in on what happened in one breath. "Why do I get the feeling Luke is anxious to return to Yavin quickly?" Rabe said, wryly.  
  
"Because he is." Leia said, teasing her twin.  
  
Luke blushed a deep red. "We needed to go, anyway, you wanted to tell Han the whole story before it came on the Holo vid."  
  
"That is true, but it doesn't make the fact that you are anxious to return any less true."  
  
"Never said it did." Luke returned.  
  
"You are impossible." Leia shot back, amused.  
  
"Hold it, the two of you. You both are right, and we DO need to get you to Yavin." Rabe said, "But first, your mom wants me to make sure you two are presentable. Luke, Amidala has put an outfit for you in your quarters." Luke rushed off.  
  
"Leia," Rabe continued, "your outfit is fine, we just need to change your hairstyle, earrings, and add some more trimmings."  
  
Rabe took Leia to Leia's quarters where Sabe, and, Faren were waiting. (Kan, and Rabe's husband, Dun were in Luke's quarters to help him.) They sat her down, and at top speeds they got a dazzling hairstyle ready. "Wow." Leia said, mostly speechless, "Thanks you guys."  
  
"No problem, what are cousins good for, anyways." Faren, always the cheerful one, said.  
  
"We still have jewelry." Sabe said.  
  
They quickly got the jewelry ready, adding the matching earrings, a ceremonial belt, and just some intricate gold piping onto her outfit. "If the other was wow, this is triple wow." Leia said.  
  
"No fair." Sabe pouted, playfully, "None of this could've looked so good on anyone else."  
  
"Not true." Leia said.  
  
"Hold it." Faren, who had left the room for a moment, said coming in. "The guys are almost ready. I will go start prepping The Justice because it should be ready so you guys can leave ASAP, we ARE short on time, you know."  
  
"She is right." Leia said.  
  
Faren raced to get the Justice prepped, and Leia went to the sitting room to wait for Luke, who emerged from his quarters a few minutes later. "Wow, Luke, you are looking great." Leia said.  
  
"Thanks," Luke said, "hopefully Callista will think so too."  
  
Leia was about to make a teasing remark when she decided against it; instead she made a serious one. "You know, Luke, I think Callista loves you for who you are, not what you look like."  
  
Luke brightened, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. "You are right."  
  
Leia just shook her head; her brother could be naïve sometimes.  
  
Before Luke could respond to Leia shaking her head Faren came in. "All right you guys, time to go. Mom, dad, Aunt Sabe, and Uncle Kan will meet you a minute before The Broadcast."  
  
"All right." Leia said.  
  
"Don't forget to tell you husband how your marriage is going to be declared void until you go through all the Nubian customs." Faren said, mischievously, she knew as well as Leia did that Han wouldn't be happy when he found out all the customs.  
  
Leia stuck her tongue out at her cousin. Then Luke pulled Leia into the ship.  
  
They raced to Yavin at top speeds. Then they raced inside the temple. "Han, I need to talk to you. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, come inside when Luke tells you to." Leia said, in one breath.  
  
Luke and Leia had only 25 minutes before the announcement was to be read to the media.  
  
Without waiting for an answer Leia grabbed Han's hand and pulled him towards Luke's, which were the closest, quarters. "Boy, what she wants to tell him must be big." Kyp commented.  
  
Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, who had never seen their mother so…. Jumpy nodded. "Yes." Luke said, secretively, "It is very big."  
  
"Don't we get to know." Kyp asked.  
  
"Yeah, soon." Luke said.  
  
Callista came up to Luke and rested her face on his shoulder.  
  
A moment later Leia popped her head out. *Luke, why aren't you here with us, Callista, you come too. *  
  
Luke looked puzzled; didn't she want to tell Han this without him there? * Luke, come on. I want you to be here with us. Come on Callista. *  
  
Luke and Callista went inside where Leia had Han sitting on the bed. "Your worshipfulness, what is it. I have never seen you so…. Jumpy."  
  
"Han, we found out who are mom is. She is the MOST wonderful person you will ever meet. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but mom asked us to wait for a while. We got to know her, and some cousins. Not biological cousins, our mom has a few best friends and their kids."  
  
Han was speechless. He and Leia had never discussed it, but Han knew Leia, and Luke, especially Luke who felt cheated for not having someone synonymous with the word mother, had wanted this information for YEARS.  
  
Callista also knew of this desire in The Twins. "Oh, Luke, Leia, I am SO happy for you." Callista said, giving both twins a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Callista. But you don't even know who she is." Luke said.  
  
"Doesn't matter, Luke, I know how much the two of you have wanted a mother so that is all that matters."  
  
"Speaking of knowing who she is." Leia said, knowing she had to say it now, "She was Amidala Queen of Naboo, and so Luke and I are members of the Nubian Dynasty."  
  
Callista could tell through the Force there was a negative point to all this with the Force, but she also knew it was a Han and Leia moment so she remained silent.  
  
"And……" Han said, reading what Callista had, but from Leia's face.  
  
"Marriages that aren't done in Nubian fashion are declared void… Han, you and I have to do another ceremony."  
  
Han groaned, but then he realized that Leia would love another ceremony "Is there anything else." He asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, by Nubian custom all marriages have to be approved by the Nubian council." Leia said it quickly, so that she could get it over with and could finish before Han had a chance to react to it.  
  
"WHAT?!" Han shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Han." Leia said, cringing slightly.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It isn't your fault. So what else does this Nubian stuff involve." Han said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Well, mom has put a broadcast in that announces our biology and she is submitting her will."  
  
"Wait a second, is she alive?" Han asked.  
  
"No, she will do all this in apparition form." Leia said  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Han said.  
  
"Well, I suspect mom wanted time to get to know us and for us to get to know her. Another thing was the Empire had imprisoned almost every other Nubian and we were trying to find them, and announcing that part of our biology might have prompted the guards to kill them. But it was mainly the first reason." Luke put in, not wanting to say the main reason, because he didn't know if his mom was okay with the fact, yet.  
  
Luke heard his mom's voice in his brain, and he could tell Leia heard it too. "That is right, don't tell him about the other reason yet. Let him get to know me first."  
  
"Oh." Han said, his voice bring them back to reality, "You said something about a Nubian council."  
  
Leia knew Han wouldn't care about the history so she just said. "In Naboo the family units, the Dynasties, are the thing people follow the most so when they built a government they built it around that. The dynasty appoints a person, traditionally always the eldest biological or adopted and legitimized person in the dynasty, to sit on the council-"  
  
"Who is the eldest in the…. Whatever dynasty Luke and you are from."  
  
"In the Nubian Dynasty it is Luke, because Aunt Rabe, Aunt Sabe, and everyone else gets skipped because they are only 'friends of the family' and plus, they have there own dynasties. But they still get intra- dynasty voting rights."  
  
Han whistled, "So Luke IS the older brother."  
  
"Yup." Leia said. "By 30 minutes and 45 seconds."  
  
Han shook his head. "Your poor mom, having to be in labor for the extra half an hour. As usual, Leia you made things difficult."  
  
Callista was tickled, but not surprised because Luke WAS a very overprotective brother, to note that both Luke and Leia glared at him for that.  
  
Leia stuck out her tongue at Han.  
  
"Anyways," Luke continued, "every dynasty gets only one representation. Traditionally the Nubian Dynasty representative is the Council leader." Luke grimaced at that and continued, "But I requested Dynasty Leader Katrina to take my spot for a few meetings, she only agreed for 2, so I could get acclimated."  
  
"Wait, you have already had a meeting?" Han asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you think took so long." Leia asked.  
  
"What was decided." Callista asked.  
  
"There was an Alderaanian memorial bill passed in which Naboo pledges never to build a super weapon and condemns any government that does. Plus it declares the day Alderaan was destroyed as an official day of mourning. Also, now there is going to be a permanent seat on the council that has Alderaan engraved on it." Luke said, "We also passed a bill in which Naboo declares a wish to have a loose alliance with the Republic. We are donating 202,000 new rep. Credits to the Republic. Also it was decided that 33 members from each dynasty will work on restoring Naboo, no hired workers, but friends along with dynasty members are ok-"  
  
"How many members are in the Nubian Dynasty?" Callista interrupted.  
  
"11, including Han and the kids, and Han doesn't technically count until the wedding takes place." Luke said.  
  
"How are you filling the 33 people quota." Han asked, his expression, sense, and use of the word you showing that he was extremely hurt not to be counted.  
  
"Han," Leia said, noticing Han's sense and trying to reassure him, "I love you, nerf-herder. In my heart you always count, but unfortunately in these legality things my heart can't decide whether to count you or not."  
  
"Is that really true, your worshipfulness, I always count in your heart, or are you planning to run off with some rich dynasty guy now that our marriage is declared void?" Han asked.  
  
"Nerf-herder, I had my chance to run off with a rich guy, but I came back and married you because I love you, and I always will." Leia said.  
  
Han's face and sense showed his happiness. He twirled Leia around. Then a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute, does this mean we have to have separate rooms?" Han asked.  
  
Leia nodded. Han's face darkened, "We are trying to save our marriage and we can't even sleep in the same room."  
  
"Han, maybe this will make our marriage stronger, to see if it will hold through separation." Leia said, seriously.  
  
Han waved Leia's thought away. "Can't we still sleep in the same room, I mean boyfriends and girlfriends all over the galaxy do it."  
  
"Oh sure," Leia said, leaning towards her husband. "Han is that the message you want to send our kids, that it is all right. Also, this is a chance to show them that just because everyone else is doing it doesn't make it right."  
  
"I guess you are right." Han said, reluctantly.  
  
"Besides, if I did that it would shame the Nubian dynasty greatly." Leia said.  
  
"So, I guess we got kinda side tracked, what else does the Nubian marriage stuff dictate?"  
  
"Well, after a proposal the Dynasty member would go home with the person they want to marry and tell their dynasty leader, it is a joint family arrangement of housing, about the proposal. The dynasty leader would ask the couple questions, then take at least an hour and decide whether this proposed marriage would get there blessing, normally then the Dynasty Leader takes the proposal to the other Dynasty members for approval before making a final decision. Then when the Leader has reached a decision he calls the couple in and tells it to them and why. If it is a no, it ends right there. If it is a yes, the couple touches the hands of the dynasty leader and bows their heads in a sign of respect. Then the Leader gives them blessings, and with the couple in the room calls the council and sets the date for the second to last test. When the day arrives the family takes the couple in 2 separate ships to the council. The council asks you questions that you MUST answer honestly, because lying means an immediate no and shame on the family. Sometimes the council will request to see the two people one at a time. After the questions the couple leaves the council room and the council members deliberate and vote. Then the vote is announced…." Leia proceeded to tell Han all the rest of the customs.  
  
"That is a lot of customs." Han said, amazed.  
  
"Yes, Nubians believe greatly in these kind of symbolisms and displays."  
  
"Speaking of which, Leia look at the chronometer, it is time for you to tell the kids, and then rush and tell the kids." Luke cut in.  
  
Leia and Han explained to the kids about their grandmother quickly and told them about having to declare there marriage void until they got everything done in Nubian fashion, while Luke prepped the holo vid unit. He wanted to hear what his mother put in the broadcast and knew Leia did as well.  
  
"Master Skywalker, why don't we all watch it together, in the main hall." Kyp Durron asked.  
  
Luke knew it was their right. "Ok, go ahead, I will put it up in the main hall."  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, and droids, I have breaking news. For years New Republic citizens have wondered who the mother of the Remarkable Twins, also known as Chief of State Organa Solo and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is. The mother of such extraordinary twins has to be extraordinary herself. Well, now citizens, we know who she is and that she is most definitely extraordinary. The woman, ladies and gentles, is Queen Amidala of Naboo. Yes, everyone, the woman is Amidala of Naboo. Recently, the Coruscant Judiciary committee found the Last Living Document of Amidala, which leaves everything, as per Nubian custom to her children, Luke and Leia. She has cut her husband, understandably, out. As we all know the father of The Twins was Anakin Skywalker, the man who turned into Darth Vader. For those of you who don't know, Amidala was the elected Queen of Naboo and a widely revered Old Republican senator. She was presumed dead in Palpatine's takeover. By a twist of irony Palpatine was also Nubian, which makes it even sadder, as it means one of the queen's own people. Anyways, Amidala was often referred to as the symbol of justice in all the Old Republic, excluding the Jedi, of course. Amidala gathered fame when at age 16 she stopped an invasion of her home planet all by herself. She was already queen at this point. What happened was Naboo was invaded by the trade federation. Amidala was captured, but was rescued while being taken to the Federation's ship by Jedi Master Qui-Gonn Jinn, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. She got to safety and after unsuccessfully requesting help from Coruscant left her viceroy, Palpatine, there to watch over her no- confidence movement and see if he could scrounge up help. In the meantime, against her advisors and bodyguards requests she went back to Naboo saying she needed to be with her people. She then single-handedly saved Naboo.  
  
We are now asking the Chief of State's office, as well as a note to Yavin 4, requesting the Chief of State and Master Skywalker to comment." The reporter said. " The judges on the panel claim they have no idea how they missed the data pad. They say as far as they knew there was nothing in this folder except regular court documents then when they looked in it to get one of those documents out they came upon this."  
  
"So that is how mom did it." Luke mused, "she just put the data pad in a folder in which she knew they were going to look."  
  
"Nice way to do it." Leia said.  
  
"Master Skywalker, we have 35 vid agencies calling in, what should I say?"  
  
"Say we shall make a family statement in two minutes." Luke said.  
  
Leia wrote the same thing on her data pad and sent it to Coruscant. Leia and Luke sent each other possible copies of a speech through the Force, and when they'd gotten a copy they both liked they nodded to Faren, who had as promised arrived a minute after the message had gone out. Faren turned on the Holo transmitter and transmitted a visual and audio message of Luke and Leia saying the message. She set it on interactive so the reporters could ask questions.  
  
"Luke and I would like to make a statement." Leia said. "Yes, Amidala of Naboo is our mom. We have known for only a little while. We didn't not say for reasons that she requested us not to, and we agreed. We all wanted to know each other." Leia looked sad for a moment, and Luke knew why. He knew Leia felt what he did, remorse for even having to ask those questions, for not knowing who their mom was earlier.  
  
But Luke also knew that right now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. He squeezed his sister's hand. She squeezed back. "Yes, and a few of my mom's best friends who were presumed dead are still alive." Luke said, gesturing to Rabe, Dun, Faren, Sabe, and Kan.  
  
"The message of that is that injustice never wins." Rabe broke in.  
  
"Also, Aunt Rabe, mom, and others have told us that I am older." Luke said.  
  
"Are you then taking the traditional role as Dynasty Leader." A reporter yelled.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Who was watching the Nubian fortune all this time." A reporter yelled.  
  
"We were." Rabe said, gesturing to Dun, Faren, Sabe, and Kan.  
  
"How did you survive the Imperial takeover."  
  
"Well, we were on our hideout when the initial takeover took place, so we missed it. See, the initial takeover took place 4 days before Amidala was due, and there was no way she could've delivered her baby on Naboo. The Emperor announced us all dead because it was good propaganda. See, Ami was still seen as a symbol of justice, and if this person could be announced and proved dead, the galaxy would play dead, and it did. It was only after this the galaxy actually fully let Palpatine rule them. Anyways, about a year later we went to Alderaan to visit Bail." Rabe raised her hand to stave off the questions, "Please, let me finish, I think I will answer your question in my next sentence. Bail was only pretending to hate Amidala. It was a staged fight that Vader caught. Amidala, Bail, and Garm were the heads of the original rebellion, that grew into the second rebellion. Yes, your Garm Iblis was in on it. But for security reasons Obi- Wan put up 'safety' walls around the fact that Luke and Leia were Amidala's kids and where they were hidden. Garm, seeing me again without a disguise was a trigger set up because I would only re-enter your life when everything was safe, so if you get flooded by memories while watching this vid. That is why. Then we went for a visit to Alderaan to see Leia, who was with Bail. We had sorely and gravely miscalculated because two days after we arrived Imperials came to Alderaan for a surprise visit to their 'faithful' Bail Organa. At least Luke, by a stroke of luck, or the Force, was with Obi-Wan. Anyways, luckily for our cause we were able to make it look like we had come begging for sanctuary but were turned away by Bail. But we were still captured and taken to Alderaanian jail. All of us handmaidens and Dun and Kan, had stood before Amidala, against her wishes of course she hated anyone playing decoy or bodyguard for her in situations like his, trying to keep the Imperials away from her, the Imps killed all of us, except for Sabe, Dun, Kan and myself whom they put in stun cuffs. Then they made us watch as those" Rabe's face had become shadowed with anger and everyone could see that she was trying very hard not to let loose some of the angry descriptive words on her tongue, then her self control won, "imperials tortured Amidala. Alderaanian troops had put us in the cell with a secret way out, but the Imperials had tortured Amidala before we had a chance to use them. Then we all, except for the handmaidens the imperials had already killed, and Amidala crawled out and went to Bail's inner chambers. Amidala's last words were, you had better take good care of my daughter Bail. Then she had squeezed out, keep yourselves safe, and please find where those creeps have kept my people. She died of the Imperial torture clinging to Bail. With heavy hearts the rest of us returned to do her bidding, we tried to find her people, the Nubians. This is how great Amidala was, she only thought of her people, even in the last second of her life that is what she thought of. Then a little bit ago Amidala appeared to us in apparition form, and told us, excited, that she was allowed to go see her twins. A little after that Luke and Leia came for the first time since they were 11 and a half months old to the hideout, where they were born. We have caught up for lost time as best as we could. Thank you."  
  
"Chief of State Organa Solo, are you going to declare your marriage void as per Nubian custom until you get a Nubian style wedding."  
  
Leia took a deep breath this was it. "Yes. As per Nubian custom I am now declaring my marriage void until the time when I get a Nubian-style wedding."  
  
The media was in an uproar, Han and Leia' relationship was legendary. "General Solo, any comment."  
  
Han came to the podium. Be honest. Luke mouthed to him. "Yes, I was not happy when I found out what Leia wanted to do, but I guess if I love Leia, and I do, I need to respect her feelings, and she really wants to keep the her culture's customs so I am going along with it."  
  
Thanks, nerf-herder, Leia mouthed to Han.  
  
No problem, your worshipfulness, Han mouthed back.  
  
Luke stepped in front of Leia and Han to cover the exchange. "We now would like to end this by saying, we shall be following all Nubian customs as best as we can. But no, we are not just turning our backs on the cultures we grew up in, we shall do our best to integrate all of them."  
  
"So are you getting a Nubian Dynasty apartment where the entire family officially resides."  
  
"Yes," Rabe said, stepping in. "Such an apartment all ready exists, on the hideout, but we are also in the process of purchasing one more on Coruscant and Leia is moving in there and out of the chief of state quarters."  
  
Han was surprised, but he put his smuggler's face on, so only Jedi knew that he hadn't known about that particular twist.  
  
"At this time we would like to end this session, thank you." Leia said, noting that it was only 1 minute before Katrina would reach Coruscant and they wanted adequate media coverage for that as well.  
  
Then they closed the signal.  
  
"Keep the holo vid on." Luke told Kyp who was about to turn it off.  
  
Kyp was puzzled, but Luke and Leia only smiled mysteriously. He shrugged, and exactly a minute later another breaking news story came on. "Wow," The announcer said, "Naboo really is coming alive. Dynasty Leader Katrina, someone else who was a great proponent of peace in the Old Republic, and one of Amidala of Naboo's advisors and close friends, just approached the council with an Alliance bid. She said that she was there as the Temporary Leader of the Dynastic Council, which for those of you who don't know is the system of government in Naboo. She also has given a donation, which she claims comes from the entire Council. She has pledged open-ness, meaning any document the council wants to look at they can. The chief of state was absent from the meeting, so those of you who were wondering about a conflict of interest, Chief of State Organa Solo… sorry, it is Chief of State Organa dynasty member of the Nubian Dynasty now, has taken care of it. One thing we all noticed, though, was the absence of Dynasty Leader Luke Skywalker, as the head of the Nubian Dynasty has traditionally been the Council leader. But maybe that is why she had Temporary in her title."  
  
Luke tuned the rest of it off, except for Katrina's speech. She was a great speaker, he noted.  
  
"Well, your worshipfulness, now that we aren't married I have to ask you to spend time with me. Will ya come and have dinner with me aboard the Falcon tonight?" Han asked  
  
Leia pretended to have to think about it. "Of course."  
  
Luke turned to Callista. "Will you join me for dinner?"  
  
"Of course." Callista said, seriously, taking Luke's hands.  
  
"Master Skywalker!" One of the newer trainees called.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Someone just gave your priority code and said they MUST speak with you."  
  
"Coming." Luke said.  
  
Luke squeezed Callista's hands then let them go and went over to the communications room. "Greetings Dynasty Leader Luke." The person on the screen said, formally, "I am a representative of the Trentnaboo dynasty."  
  
"I greet you." Luke said, replying in the same fashion.  
  
"We just wanted to inform you that the credits are on their way."  
  
"Thank you. We shall keep an eye for them."  
  
The person bowed, and the red cape that marked the person as a member of Trentnaboo flowed around the person.  
  
Luke went back to Callista, he would never admit to anyone but Leia or Callista, but he found himself unable to stay away from her for long. "Master Skywalker!" The same trainee called. "We have another call on your priority line."  
  
Luke sighed; he'd learnt his lesson that he was going to get a call from every dynasty so it wouldn't be wise to leave the communications room. "Leia, Trentnaboo has sent their share of credits over, can you put them in the spare room when they arrive. Kyp, please put a force shield over them, I am personally responsible if something happens to those credits and the vault isn't built yet. It will be built when I have a free moment, I just expected it to be sent later, I just underestimated the efficiency of the Nabooan Dynasties." Luke said, as he walked to the communications room.  
  
"Got it." Kyp said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I got it as well." Leia said.  
  
Luke gave his sister a wave.  
  
Luke was in the communications room for the next 2 hours getting phone calls from all the dynasties, save Katrina's because Katrina had paid out of her pocket, so her dynasty didn't owe credits, they were owed credits.  
  
When Luke was done, he looked at his chronometer and smiled wryly, it was ten minutes before he had to teach. At least I have ten minutes to build the vault, he thought.  
  
Luke quickly went outside, he collected the materials he needed and 9 minutes later. "The vault is ready." He called.  
  
"Good, 'cause we have the credits from the Trentnaboo." Leia called back.  
  
Luke quickly put a force-illusion of him in the great hall, programming the day's lesson into it and ran to the storage room where Leia was waiting for him. "Leia, the code is Leia."  
  
Leia shook her head, "Thanks, brother dear."  
  
Luke opened it, and soon he had all the dynasties credits. He locked them up in the vault.  
  
Luke then felt anger tremors in the Force. He sighed, Faren was in the same room as Han, and Faren hated Han. Luke still wasn't sure why, all he knew was that Faren despised Han.  
  
Then Luke felt Leia rushing there to mediate whatever dispute had occurred. He relaxed and went back to work on Nubian stuff. He called construction crews to build a temporary headquarters for the Council on Yavin, and family quarters.  
  
After that Leia came to Luke. "Luke, I think Callista wants you to spend some time with her. All of this stuff can be done later. I had Threepio put on some kaffe and bixt."  
  
"All right, let me finish this comm. Call."  
  
Luke did, and then he let Leia escort him to his chambers on Yavin. Faren, Callista, Rabe, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Sabe, Chewbacca, and Han were all sitting around a Table. Luke noted that Chewbacca and Rabe separated Han and Faren. Luke also noticed, with a smile, that there were 2 empty chairs right next to each other between Han and Callista. Luke sat down next to Callista and gave his remaining hand to her, (the other was still holding Leia's). Luke looked at the face of the woman he so loved, and she looked back at him. Luke and Callista both were soon lost in each other's eyes and faces. Luke was jolted back to reality when he felt Leia prod him. "Wha-what?" He asked, catching Han winking at him, and Faren shaking her head mock-angrily, and Leia grinning at him.  
  
"Threepio is wondering if you want any Bixt or Kaffe." Leia said. "You would have heard him except you were lost in Callista's eyes and she was lost in yours."  
  
"Thank you, Threepio." Luke said, trying to control his blush, as was Callista.  
  
"What about you, Mistress Callista." Threepio asked, pouring Luke his and putting some Bixt for him, pleased to have Luke's attention again.  
  
"Thank you, Threepio."  
  
"What is next?" Leia asked Rabe.  
  
"All right, I need to go over the marriage ritual first. The first step is a courtship-"  
  
"Duh." Han said under his breath, interrupting Rabe.  
  
"General Solo, please become a better listener. I beg of you." Rabe said, spearing Han with a look she had learnt from Amidala. "All right, as I was saying. The courtship is first. One of the most controversial rituals is the fact that in the Nubian customs they dictate for a 5-month minimum official courtship."  
  
"What defines an official courtship." Han asked, wanting to marry Leia ASAP.  
  
"Whatever is recognized by the family as official." Rabe said, then seeing Han's eyes light up, "But there are a few guidelines." Han's eyes looked dejected again. "It has to be meeting in a public place, talking, and spending time just the two of them. Bodyguards don't count."  
  
Han used colorful language under his breath. Leia noticed that the kids were starting to giggle. Leia shot Han a stern look and jerked her head towards the kids to indicate the kids were listening so behave. Han stopped.  
  
"Anyways, after a nice reflection on Nabooan customs, let us go on. It is VERY IMPORTANT that the two people remain in control on their dates. For not doing so can invalidate their marriage claim AND lead to disciplinary action, and in the past certain dynasties have been suspended from council for how their members acted on dates. Then after the courtship, when one of them wants to propose, they propose and…" Rabe launched into a detailed description of the marriage customs.  
  
Luke saw Faren gently prod Anakin, who had fallen asleep during the description. "She is done." Faren whispered to Anakin.  
  
"That is a lot of customs." Callista said.  
  
"Yes, it is." Rabe agreed, "But every custom has a meaning behind it. Don't worry I won't go into that. I will let you EXPERIENCE the why."  
  
"Speaking of Naboo. We need 33 people on Naboo working, in 4 days."  
  
"I volunteer." Callista said.  
  
"You sure?" Luke asked, "It will be hard work."  
  
" It will be good exercise. Plus, it won't be bad, I will get to spend time with the man I love and that will be fun." Callista said.  
  
Luke squeezed her hand.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. Leia, don't forget to be in uniform." Rabe said.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. You all, there is one thing I need to say. It is that the next few days people are going to watch the Nubians with a critical eye. We need to prove that we are going back into our pre-imperial roles. Plus, we need to prove that we are truly and really proud of our cultures. So it is especially imperative for us to wear our Nubian colors, and capes wherever possible. This includes when we are working on Naboo. That will be a very symbolic moment, and not wearing our Nabooan stuff then would be a grave mistake. Luke, could you call the other dynasty leaders and convey this." Leia said.  
  
"I agree, Leia." Rabe said, nodding. "You have a great point."  
  
"I do, as well." Luke said, "I will bring that up, the next time I get a communication from the dynasty leaders. Speaking of which, I should see if the builders are done. I am pretty sure that I am going to get Dynasties here soon."  
  
"Here, I will come with you." Callista said, "If you don't mind, of course."  
  
The expression on Luke's face was of pure bliss. "Of course, I don't." Luke said, reaching out his elbow for Callista to put her hand on.  
  
Luke escorted Callista out to the construction site. Luke whistled, "They do work fast."  
  
The foundation and first level were already in. "You are paying them good hard credits for the job, though, Luke. So you do deserve the quality products." Callista said, softly. "I saw the contract."  
  
"You got that right, 400,000 credits." Luke said, "We are going to be slightly reimbursed, though, because the dynasties insisted on renting the quarters."  
  
"That's good." Callista said.  
  
"Callie, I love you." Luke said, suddenly.  
  
"Luke, I love you." Callista replied.  
  
Callista rested her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. The romantic moment was broken when Luke's com-link tones rang. Luke picked it up. "Sorry." Leia's voice came, "I am sure you and Callista were enjoying a rare moment alone, but we have dynasty members here and I wanted to ask you, where are they staying?"  
  
Luke looked out, the building was almost done. "Give them stuff to drink and eat, talk to them. The building is almost ready, and when it is I will contact you."  
  
"All right. I will entertain them until the building is ready." Leia said. "But Luke, let's be realistic, a building can't be ready in as little time as you want it to be. I mean, you engaged these workers only a little while ago."  
  
"Well, I found some workers whose contract says they can build the specified building in less then 8 hours, so…."  
  
"I will believe it when I see it." Leia, who had overseen the rebuilding of Coruscant, where it took 2 weeks to rebuild every building, said.  
  
"All right. Well, I will talk to you then. May the force be with you."  
  
"May the force be with you as well. Wait, Luke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Listen. I think Han is going to want to go and leave immediately and stay out for a while. I really can't ask him to come back early. I know you have a date with Callista but…"  
  
"Callista and I were planning to come back early anyhow." Luke said, hoping Leia didn't catch his lie, he was sure she'd want to, she had to teach the next day, but they hadn't talked about it. "Leia, we can put the kids to bed."  
  
When Leia spoke again the relief was evident in her voice. "Thank you. You can extend their bedtime to whenever you return."  
  
"All right. And don't worry, it won't be too late."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I will talk to you later."  
  
Leia laughed. "I get the hint Organa Solo out."  
  
" Wait, first of all, isn't it just Organa now? Secondly, I wasn't hinting at anything."  
  
"You are right. Organa out. I understand Luke, you want to spend time with Callista."  
  
"You got me there. Skywalker out." They closed the connection.  
  
Luke looked out, and in the little time he had been on the comm.-link the second level had been put in as well. Luke and Callista just stood there keeping an eye on the progress and enjoying the rare time they had together and alone.  
  
3 hours later the entire building was complete and ready for inhabitation. Luke called Leia. "The Building is complete. If you want, we can start shifting people into it immediately."  
  
Luke felt how stunned Leia was through The Force. "I don't believe it. But I shall bring everyone to the site."  
  
True enough, within 15 standard minutes of the Communication 20 speeders were heading their way bearing the Dynasty members. "Our apologies for how cramped it was. We didn't expect anyone until later." Leia apologized.  
  
"It is us who should apologize. We should've known that it is impossible to get something ready so fast. Even for the Nabooan dynasty." One of the Senior Dynasty Leaders said.  
  
"Shall we?" Luke asked, bowing elegantly to them.  
  
"Of course. May I ask how we are going to transport our baggage into the building." One of the other dynasty members said.  
  
"Callista and I can grab a lot, Leia can grab a decent amount, and if my estimates are correct that will leave one bag per 4 people, or I can make a double trip." Luke said, making a quick estimate at how many bags there were.  
  
"One bag for every 4 people is definitely doable from our standpoint." Katrina, who had been around the Jedi slightly longer than the others said, said.  
  
Luke, Callista, and Leia grabbed the bags, and as Luke had estimated it was one bag per four people, give and take 2 bags.  
  
Luke, Leia, and Callista made sure everyone was settled in properly. When that was set they went to the Nabooan Dynasty quarters in the building and looked around critically. "Wow." Callista said, breaking the silence. "This is a beautiful place."  
  
"Yes, it is." Leia said.  
  
"Hey, Leia, did you call The Aunts, Uncles, Faren, Anakin, Han, Jacen, and Jaina?" Luke asked.  
  
"Luke Skywalker! This is very bad of you. We are here talking about how beautiful something is and all you can talk about is are all the chores done." Callista scolded.  
  
"You will be very good for the kid." Han said, from the doorway, "You will keep him in line."  
  
Luke just blushed in response. Leia put her hands on her hips "Han Solo, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all."  
  
"It was nice, your worship, you just didn't like the fact that saying something nice to Callista added credence to her statement that your brother has a one track mind." Han said. "But then, his one track mind is a family trait which you have."  
  
"And is the family trait a bad thing?" Rabe asked, jumping in to defend her beloved Amidala's family's traits.  
  
Han realized that if he said anything he would have to deal with people who loved the Skywalker family immensely so he held up his hands in surrender. "I give up!"  
  
Leia laughed in pleasure, she loved it when she won ' verbal sparring sessions' with Han.  
  
"All right, everyone let's get this place set up." Dun said, trying to break up the mood, he had always hated verbal sparring sessions.  
  
"Dun's right." Kan said, backing up his best friend.  
  
"All right, bedroom claims. This apartment has 9. One is by default a guest bedroom, and something tells me we might want to allot more than one as a guest bedroom." Sabe said.  
  
"Wait, Sabe, you forget how few people are in The Dynasty right now. We will probably have more left over, anyhow so that point is moot." Kan out.  
  
"You are right." Rabe said, "Sabe you married a smarty."  
  
"Let the kids call their bedrooms first." Sabe said, ignoring the comment, except for a slight blush that covered her cheeks.  
  
"Good idea, Luke being the eldest child you start." Rabe said.  
  
"No, let Leia start." Luke said.  
  
"Mom, you shouldn't have expected any other answer from Mr. Overprotective brother over here." Faren said.  
  
"Well, it is just because my brother loves me a lot." Leia said. "Nothing wrong in that."  
  
"Break it up." Sabe said. "All right, Leia choose."  
  
Leia didn't really care, except that she wanted her bedroom to be in between her kids' and Luke's and close to Faren's. She saw a middle bedroom, which was across from a bedroom that suited Faren's tastes, and next to one Luke would like, and on the other side were three empty bedrooms. She was pretty sure that they'd want to share a room, or at least break it up so Jacen and Jaina shared a room, and Anakin had one to himself, but just in case they didn't she would be covered.  
  
"Leia." Luke said, gently.  
  
"What…oh right." Leia shook herself out of her thoughts. "That one over there." Leia pointed to the middle bedroom.  
  
"Luke, now you go." Sabe said.  
  
"No, Aunt Sabe, let Faren choose first." Luke said, wanting to show his cousin that he cared for her very deeply as well.  
  
Faren was, as Luke was suspected she'd be, very surprised. "M-me first." Faren asked.  
  
"Cousin Faren, don't be so surprised, I love you too. I am sorry if I haven't shown that to you as much as I should've." Luke said.  
  
"I love you too, Luke." Faren said.  
  
Luke opened his arms and Faren raced into them. "Don't expect me to cry, though." She said.  
  
Luke laughed. "If you did I would be worried.'  
  
Everyone stood quietly watching the moment play out. A moment later Luke prodded Faren. "Pick your bedroom."  
  
Faren looked at all the rooms. She was fascinated, as Leia'd guessed, with the bedroom across from hers. "Leia will need a chaperone and this room is very pretty, can I have this one." Faren said.  
  
"It is yours." Dun, her father, said. "Just make sure you don't annoy your cousin to death."  
  
"Uncle Dun, Faren could never truly do that." Leia said, taking Faren in her arms.  
  
Faren stuck her tongue out at her dad from the safety of Leia's arms.  
  
Han rolled his eyes. " Is today the day of MUSHINESS, or is it just the atmosphere in this room."  
  
Leia playfully slapped Han.  
  
"I think it is beautiful." Callista volunteered.  
  
"Thank you." Leia said. "Nice to know that someone appreciates sentimental moments."  
  
Leia glared at Han who just laughed. "Listen, you all, we still have to finish distributing the rooms." Kan broke in.  
  
"Luke?" Sabe asked.  
  
"First, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin."  
  
"Can we have any room we want?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yup. You can have separate ones too if you want." Faren told them.  
  
Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin exchanged a look. "Can we all have one room? They all are big enough." Jaina said, speaking for the entire group.  
  
"If that is what you want, of course." Leia said.  
  
"AWESOME!" Jacen said.  
  
The three ran around looking for the perfect room. "Can we have that one." They asked, about ten minutes later, pointing to the one that was closest to the window that looked out to the fields and forests.  
  
Leia was disappointed at first. She really had wanted them to be closer to her. But then she realized that that was probably a good thing, then Luke, she and Faren could gossip until late at night and if the kids' room was farther away then she wouldn't have to feel guilty about being a very bad role model then.  
  
"Claimed!" Kan said. "Now Luke your turn. And since children are going before the adults you HAVE TO choose now."  
  
Luke had picked out a room, mentally, while the kids had been racing around, keeping a second choice just in case the kids chose that room, of course. "Can I have the one that is on the right of Leia's?"  
  
"Claimed!" Dun said.  
  
Faren looked around, then she said, "Actually, can I change my room?" She asked.  
  
Oh no, Leia thought, now Faren might move farther.  
  
"As long as it isn't into any of the claimed rooms." Dun said.  
  
"No, it is the one right next to Leia's." Faren said.  
  
Rabe shook her head. "I think now we are going to have to make bed time rules. Something tells me that the reason the three of you are so close is so that you can gossip until late hours."  
  
"Can I have the room?" Faren asked, avoiding commenting on her mother's insight.  
  
"Of course." Sabe said.  
  
"Now the adults get to pick rooms." Luke said.  
  
That was an easy process. The adults had already picked out rooms while the children had been deciding. "Rabe and I are going to take the room closest to the door." Dun announced.  
  
"Kan and I the room next to the one that is next to Sabe and Dun's."  
  
A thought had been in Luke's mind ever since they had been deciding about the room selection. "Can we keep one room unoccupied for mom." Luke asked quietly.  
  
"Of course we can." Rabe said.  
  
"That is the reason we left one room in between Sabe and Dun's and ours." Sabe said. "That is the formation our rooms used to be, Amidala's in the middle. Captain Panaka had quarters outside of the immediate residential areas of the palace, as he was a guy not related to The Dynasty or any of us, so it wouldn't be becoming to have him there."  
  
Rabe looked very sad for a moment. "All the other Handmaiden's would also be there, in rooms next to Sabe's, or mine. They all died trying to keep the Imperials from torturing Amidala. Captain Panaka died trying to keep the Imperials away from Her Majesty."  
  
"I notice that you keep switching between calling her Amidala and Her Majesty." Callista noticed.  
  
"She was my, our, best friend, so she is Amidala. But she also was the Queen, so she is Her majesty. You are right, I switch between the two without a clear pattern." Rabe answered.  
  
"All right, everyone hurry up and get your rooms set up." Han said, anxiously, after glancing at the chronometer.  
  
Luke broke out laughing; he knew why Han was so anxious. "Relax, Han, Leia will still be able to go and eat with you if the rooms aren't set up."  
  
"Wait a second, Han, Callista, why don't the two of you also claim a room. We have plenty of extras." Luke said.  
  
Han really wanted to, so he could then be close to Leia. But what about the rumors that would be sure to start if they did this, Han thought when he was about to say yes. Han could tell that Leia and Luke hadn't thought of the possibility that rumors could pop up, which was surprising, since that was usually their department, to think of all the repercussions of actions and his department was usually to suggest things that would have grave political repercussions.  
  
While Han was thinking of all of this Callista had spoken up. "No thanks. I am comfortable just staying at the Jedi Academy. Now that I have the Force back I am going to apply for a teaching position, Luke, you can't do all of it on your own. I would rather just be someone who visits here a lot. Besides, wouldn't there be political repercussions in the shape of rumors starting. I mean, you probably have people who envy you and who would love to see the Nabooan dynasty fall flat on its face so they would probably start rumors. And if rumors started, how could you prove them false beyond even a reasonable doubt."  
  
"I didn't think of that." Luke said.  
  
"I was thinking along the same lines as Callista. Nice thought, though. Thank you." Han said, speaking up.  
  
"Well, we need to start setting up the rooms, Han and Callista, you could either go and help people set up, just hang out around here somewhere, or whatever you feel like." Sabe said.  
  
Everyone went to his or her room and started setting up. Han decided to go help Leia set up, and Callista went to help Jacen, Jaina and Anakin set up, knowing that Luke wouldn't need any help. Sure enough, Luke was done in about 3 minutes time, he really didn't keep too much stuff. All he needed was a bed, even that he really didn't need, but he knew that his Aunts, Leia, Faren, and maybe even his uncles would yell at him if he didn't use one, a glowlamp, a table, a repulsor chair, 4 outfits, a fully stocked refresher unit, a holoprojector, a comm. Link, and the pictures of His Family.  
  
Luke left his room and decided to help Faren set up. He knocked on the door that connected his and Faren's room from the inside. "Faren, this is Luke, let me in."  
  
"Coming."  
  
Luke went into Faren's room. "Do you really need all this stuff." He asked, amazed at the amount of stuff in it.  
  
Faren glared at Luke. "Yes! Help me set it up and unpack the rest."  
  
Luke got to work. They stopped when Rabe called. "DINNER. COME AND GET IT."  
  
They went outside. Everyone had congregated at the dining hall. "Well, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, behave. Your mother and I are going out for dinner." Han said, grabbing Leia's hand.  
  
"Hold it." Amidala said, appearing.  
  
"What?" Han asked, very annoyed that someone would mess with his time with Leia, "Besides, who are YOU telling me to hold on."  
  
Amidala simply raised an eyebrow as Luke and Leia tried to hide grins. Faren wasn't able to conceal her joy at the chance that Amidala might clobber Han. "Leia is my daughter." She said, with false sweetness in her voice. "So that means, I CAN ask HER to hold on and since you want to go out with her…."  
  
Han gulped; he knew that he had put his foot in his mouth. "I am sorry?"  
  
"Good, now be a gentleman and wait."  
  
Han just nodded.  
  
"This is Leia's first official Nabooan date, so that means we need to get her ready. Come on Leia, back in the room. Luke, join us in 2 minutes, Faren, Rabe, Sabe, and Callista, if you will join us, whenever. "  
  
Leia went back in the room. Callista looked at the other and when she saw all the ladies going into Leia's room, she followed them.  
  
"I am glad you knew when to pull out of an argument." Luke said, leaning towards Han and whispering in his ear when Callista had left. "Because, trust me, that wasn't an argument you could've won."  
  
"I guessed that." Han said.  
  
Exactly two minutes later Luke went into the room. "Wow, that is a very pretty dress." Luke said.  
  
Leia, Amidala, Callista, Faren, Rabe, and Sabe just turned and gave Luke a mischievous grin. "Isn't it awesome." Rabe said, the satisfaction evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes." Luke said. "Leia, if your plan is to knock Han's socks off, you have done it."  
  
"Good." Leia said. "Now help us decide which hairstyle is the best."  
  
Luke scrutinized the outfit. "Hmm. Aunt Rabe, what about that style you had on last week, with most of it in a bun, some on the forehead and some out to the neck?"  
  
"That might look good." Rabe said. "Especially on Leia."  
  
"Aunt Rabe!" Leia protested.  
  
"Hold it, both of you." Amidala said. "You both are the most beautiful women I have seen in a long time."  
  
Leia rolled her eyes. "Then when was the last time you looked into a reflecting device."  
  
"I agree, Ami, you are more beautiful then anyone else." Rabe said.  
  
Luke sighed. Did women have to go through this every single time they were complimented? "You guys." Luke complained.  
  
"Sorry." They all apologized.  
  
Rabe put Leia's hair into the hairstyle. Everyone sighed. "Wow." Callista said, saying what everyone else was thinking."  
  
"Triple wow." Faren agreed. "No fair, cousin Leia. You overshadow everyone else SO easily."  
  
Leia blushed a deep and rosy red. "Jewelry." Sabe announced.  
  
Sabe chose a beautiful set and put it on Leia. "Leia, honey, you outshine any star in the galaxy. You look more beautiful than anyone else in the galaxy wide." Amidala said, her voice choked up with the maternal pride.  
  
"Oh, mom." Leia said, flinging her arms around her.  
  
A moment later Amidala pushed her arms off of her. "Now go show Han what a Nabooan is made of."  
  
They all proudly escorted Leia out of the room. "Oh Han." Luke said.  
  
Han was sitting on the couch turned away from the group. "What? Is Leia ready yet?"  
  
"Yes. So turn around and come here."  
  
Han turned around. Leia watched his reaction as his face turned a deep red, then white and he almost fainted. Leia heard a snort of laughter next to her. Faren, she thought, only Faren could ruin a moment like this.  
  
"Hey, buddy." Luke teased. "You okay? Or did my sister's fatal charms get you?"  
  
"I am okay." Han said, unconvincingly.  
  
Leia couldn't hide the pleasure at unsettling Han so much. Luke winked at Leia. "Your worship, shall we get going?" Han said, regaining his composure, and extending his arm to Leia.  
  
"Just a moment. Kids, your Uncle Luke or I shall come back and put you to bed. Yes, bed time is extended."  
  
There was immediate cheering from the table. "But no misbehaving." Han said. "When one of us gets back, it is to bed immediately. No trouble. Understood?"  
  
All the kids nodded solemnly. "Right," Han said, under his breath. "You will behave like good little kids. I love you guys, but I will believe it when I see it." Then Han looked up and saw his beautiful date. "Shall we go now your worship?"  
  
"Of course." Leia said, taking his arm.  
  
"Bye, Han and Leia." Luke said, hiding a grin, he always loved watching Leia and Han.  
  
"Bye." Leia said, waving as Han pulled her away.  
  
Luke waved back, along with everyone else in the room.  
  
"Isn't it our turn to do a disappearing act?" Callista asked, whispering in Luke's ear.  
  
"Just a moment." Luke said, whispering back. "Let me help get everyone settled."  
  
Callista stifled a laugh. She should've known, Luke was so devoted to his family that he would wait before coming out with her.  
  
It was ten minutes before Luke was satisfied. "Bye everyone. See you later." Luke called as he offered his elbow to Callista.  
  
Callista put a hand on the offered elbow. Luke took Callista out of the Nubian Compound. He knew they would get more privacy back at The Temple; well they'd at least get a table to themselves.  
  
Or they could have a picnic in the forests of Yavin 4. "Callie, where would you like to eat, at the temple, in the forests, or somewhere else." Luke asked.  
  
Callista gave Luke a mischievous look. "How about in the forests?"  
  
"All right. I will go get us some food from The Temple's kitchen droids."  
  
"Back entrance, Luke. We don't want everyone knowing that you are taking food out. They know I am back, so unless you have very dumb students, they will figure out what is going on."  
  
Luke gave Callista thumbs up and went to the temple returning 7 minutes later with two trays full with food.  
  
Luke gave one of the trays to Callista and took the other one himself. They ate, filling their meal with conversation and just mutual love.  
  
When they were done eating Luke looked at his chronometer. "Callista, I am sorry. I told Leia that we would put the kids to sleep, do you mind if we head in early."  
  
Callista put a hand on his arm. "No, that sounds fine. I have a class to teach at the Academy tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Thanks." Luke said.  
  
Luke and Callista headed back, arm in arm to the Nubian compound. They got back an hour after the kids' normal bedtime. All the kids gave good-natured groans as they saw Luke and Callista returning, because they knew that meant bedtime. "Yup." Luke confirmed, guessing what the groans were about. "Bedtime."  
  
"Come on, get up." Callista said.  
  
As the kids hustled to do their bedtime chores, Callista came to them and kissed them softly on top of their heads. "Listen, I will read you a bedtime story, okay?"  
  
"I want Lukie to do it." Anakin said softly enough that no one should've heard, but with her Jedi powers, Callista did.  
  
Callista was taken aback for a moment, but then she remembered how close Anakin and Luke were. Anakin and Luke understood each other like no one else. Callista remembered feeling vaguely jealous of Anakin at different points in Luke and her relationship, because he understood Luke like no one, except maybe Leia, could.  
  
"Anakin!" Jaina said equally as softly. "That's not nice."  
  
"That'd be nice, thank you for offering." Jacen said loudly.  
  
"And I will see if Luke can join us." Callista said, meeting Anakin's eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Anakin said softly.  
  
"Here, I will leave you to finish your chores." Callista said, leaving the room.  
  
Callista left the room and went in search of Luke. "Oh there you are." She said, softly knocking on Faren's door.  
  
"What, Oh, Callista its you, come in." Luke said. "I was just helping Faren to finish setting up."  
  
Faren gave Callista a smile. "Luke and I had started setting up earlier, I was lazy and didn't finish. But then when Luke came back he offered to help me, so I decided I wouldn't be crazy, I would take the help and finish setting up."  
  
"Here, let me help." Callista said.  
  
All three of them started setting up Faren's room. "You and Anakin are really close, aren't you." Callista asked Luke softly.  
  
"Yea. He and I both are really the only ones who understand what it is like for people to expect a lot from you, or watch you in fear. I have a lot of pressure on me because I am rebuilding The Order, and Anakin has a lot of pressure on him because of the name that Leia gave him. Plus, he is a really powerful trainee with A LOT of potential." Luke said. "Why what happened?"  
  
"Well I offered to read a story to them, and Anakin said under his breath, I want Lukie to."  
  
"He is confused about everything that is going on. I mean, he is only 15. And I know he is old enough to know what is happening. But come on, he is still pretty young. It is justified." Luke said, his tone defensive.  
  
Callista hid a smile, yes it was mutual, she thought. Luke was also very overprotective of his nephew. "Yes, Luke." She said, her tone showing her amusement.  
  
"Sorry." Luke said, blushing slightly. "But it is just that so many people have been taking potshots at Anakin."  
  
"For what?" Callista asked, frowning.  
  
"Because he is so quiet. Because he has shown no real talent at any one thing like his brother and sister, though he does have a special talent with machinery but since he is so quiet no one has really seen it."  
  
"Does Leia know?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably. I was going to discuss it with her on this trip."  
  
"She is his mom, Luke. She has a right to know."  
  
"I know that." Luke said. "I will tell her, and have been planning to for a bit. I just haven't found a hgood moment yet."  
  
"Just don't forget to tell her. But I know you won't" Callista said softly, patting his knee.  
  
"Thanks." Luke said. "And don't worry, I won't."  
  
Callista put her head on Luke's shoulder, as he sorted through a box with lip rouge, color changers, and other cosmetics. "Should we go tell the kids the story now?" Callista asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Sure." Luke said. "Hey, Faren, Callista and I are leaving for a few minutes. We are going to go put Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina to bed."  
  
"Ok, but please come back soon." Faren said.  
  
"We will." Callista promised, as they left the room.  
  
Callista and Luke went to Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin's room. "Hi." Luke said. "Are we ready for bed."  
  
"No." Came the reply.  
  
"Oh that is too bad." Callista said, "We had a very cool story lined up for kids who were ready to go to bed."  
  
Everyone in the room knew Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were too old for these types of games, but still, once in awhile it was nice to be treated like a baby, and fun for the adults to treat the kids like babies.  
  
"We want story!" Jacen said, grinning, keeping up the childish behavior.  
  
"And we will give you a story." Luke said, he and Callista had picked the story on the way to their room. "Now, I know normally a good bed time storry is the Little Lost Bantha Cub, but tonight, you shall hear a different story called The Exodeenian Pirates."  
  
Anakin scowled. "That sounds boring, Lukie."  
  
"Ah, but wait until you hear it."  
  
"You will forget The Little Lost Bantha cub, once you hear this." Callista said.  
  
Jaina snorted. "Not possible."  
  
"Just listen." Luke said.  
  
Luke took a position beside Anakin's bed, and Callista between Jacen and Jaina's beds. They started the story, and by the time it was finished the kids were very sleepy. "It WAS a good story." Anakin said, yawning.  
  
"I am glad you liked it." Luke said, smiling at his nephew, whom he held tightly in his arms.  
  
Jaina and Jacen said at the same time, like the often did being that they were twins "Anakin is right, it was a good story."  
  
Callista smiled at them. "I am glad you liked it." Callista stroked their hair.  
  
Luke and Callista stayed with the kids until they fell asleep, which wasn't very long. Then after Luke had given each of the kids a last kiss on the forehead they went back to Faren's room. "Finally!" She said, mock angrily. "I thought you two had jilted me."  
  
"You should know that we would never do that." Luke said. "It just took awhile to finish the story, then have the kids fall asleep."  
  
"Ah." Faren said.  
  
All three of them set Faren's room up, then awhile later it was almost completely set up.  
  
Then a bit later Callista looked at her chronometer, "I should better get back to the academy."  
  
Luke looked disappointed for a moment, and then he realized she was right. "All right." He said softly. "Here, I will take you back." Then loudly he said. "Faren, I need to drop Callie back, I will help you in a moment."  
  
Faren gave Luke a mock pout. "Oh sure you will be back in a minute. That is what they all say, but you will leave and forget me." She said, and then added in a singsong voice. "Oh Callie, my love, I don't want to leave you. Oh Luke, my love, parting is such sweet sorrow. Let us extend our walk so we don't have to."  
  
Luke blushed a deep red along with Callista. "Cut it out." He mumbled  
  
Faren laughed and put an arm around the two of them. "Seriously." She said, in a more serious tone. "I am happy for the two of you. Callista, I don't know if you know how long he moped with out you." She then waggled a finger in front of Callista's face. "Don't you dare hurt him, or you will have to deal with me."  
  
Callista shook her head good-naturedly "How many over-protective family members do I have to deal with?"  
  
"A whole lot." Faren said, seriously.  
  
Luke whacked his cousin, worried that her talk would drive Callista away. "But it'll be ok." Luke said, putting his arm around Callista.  
  
Callista looked at her love. "Don't worry, I can handle over- protective family members for you."  
  
Luke smiled at Callista, and her heart melted. They were brought back to reality by Faren's groan. "Please keep that at a minimum. It is sweet for awhile, but then it just gets old."  
  
"Your fault, dearest cousin." Luke said, winking at her.  
  
"I asked for that one, didn't I." Faren said.  
  
Callista cleared her throat. "I need to go, sorry."  
  
Luke took her arm, waved at Faren and they left. Luke and Callista hurried to the Jedi temple. "Sorry to hurry like this, it is just that I have a class tomorrow." Callista said, apologizing.  
  
"It's ok." Luke said, laughing. "Don't forget, I am the head Jedi at the temple right now, so I am indirectly responsible."  
  
"That's right." Callista said, giving him a mock glare. "You are responsible for the lack of time we have together."  
  
Luke and Callista hugged, then Callista rushed into the temple, and after watching to make sure she got inside all right Luke left. He hurried back to the Nabooan Compound. He saw Faren perched on her bed. "You didn't set up while I was gone?" Luke said.  
  
"Well, we were going to set up together, so I waited." Faren said, innocently.  
  
Luke shook his head. "Well, I am hear now, let's set up quickly, soon your mom will come in here and yell at us."  
  
20 minutes later the room was set up. "Finally." Luke said.  
  
"I agree." Faren said. "That took way too long."  
  
"Shall we relax now?"  
  
"Sure. I take it that you want to stay awake until Leia returns."  
  
"Yes. But if you want to sleep, I can go to my own room and wait for her."  
  
"Nah, I want to see how her date with The Major Creep Solo went."  
  
"Han isn't a creep."  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"Let's do something." Luke suggested, and then he saw that Faren's eyes were droopy. "Here, why don't you take a nap, and I will meditate."  
  
"Good idea." Faren said, yawning.  
  
Faren slept, and Luke did a force meditation. An hour later Luke heard a knock at the door.  
  
He 'felt' that it when Leia returned. He debated whether or not to wake Faren, he hadn't told her he would purposely.  
  
Luke quietly exited the room and saw his sister who was looking completely happy. "Somebody looks happy." Luke said.  
  
Leia blushed. "Your date went well." Luke said, trying again. 


End file.
